


Nature's Changing Course

by sylvia_Mar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Translation, mención Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia_Mar/pseuds/sylvia_Mar
Summary: Snape se despierta esperando celebrar su diecisieteavo cumpleaños. En su lugar se entera que se ha perdido los últimos veinte años y el mundo mágico está celebrando la muerte del Señor Oscuro.A la deriva en este extraño mundo, donde es visto tanto como un héroe o un villano por cosas que no recuerda, él lucha para llegar a un acuerdo entre ser repentinamente famoso y las improbables atenciones de un Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Changing Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872260) by [Durrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durrant/pseuds/Durrant). 



Capítulo 1

 

Snape sabía que no estaba en su cama tan pronto como despertó. Abrió los ojos con cautela. Una luz brillante fluía a través de la gran ventana al lado de su cama y se dio cuenta que no estaba en las mazmorras; estaba en el ala del hospital.  
Cerrando los ojos comenzó a pensar rápidamente. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba acostando en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Hoy era su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y estaba emocionado al prepararse para ir a la cama esa noche, finalmente iba a ser un mago adulto apropiado. El localizador en su varita seria removido y seria capaz de hacer magia en su casa. Algo debió ocurrirle mientras dormía.  
¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido? Ciertamente se sentía bien. Era muy extraño que no recordara siquiera llegar al hospital.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez vio a un chico leyendo un libro, sentado en la cama junto a la suya.  
“¡Estas despierto!” grito el chico, de repente notando que Snape lo estaba mirando. ¡Era Potter! Potter estaba sentado a junto a su cama. La sola idea era nauseabunda.  
“Por supuesto que estoy despierto, Potter. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Que me hiciste?”  
“Bueno, ha estado en un coma, señor, pero todo está bien. Él está muerto y usted está a salvo.”  
Snape empujo atrás el edredón y se puso de pie en un salto. Potter también se paró, luciendo casi como si esperara que Snape se cayera y tuviera la intención de atraparlo. Snape lo agarro por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.  
Algo estaba realmente mal aquí. Nunca había sido tan fácil tomar a Potter desprevenido. Snape miro al muchacho, inspeccionándolo son aflojar el agarre en el cuello del chico.  
“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” Snape escupió cuando Potter luchó.  
“¿No recuerda?” Potter tartamudeo, su cuerpo helado y con una expresión de desesperación absoluta en su rostro. Snape sonrió, feliz de haberse perdido cualquier broma desagradable que Potter había ideado esta vez.  
“Lamentablemente no,” dijo Snape sarcásticamente, aun tratando de poner su dedo en lo que estaba mal en esta situación. “¿Te has arrepentido, Potter?” le pregunto con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. La boca del muchacho se abrió con asombro, haciéndole parecer todavía más estúpido de lo habitual.  
“Tu… ¿Tu realmente no lo recuerdas? Porque ellos dijeron que había una pequeña posibilidad de que la poción hubiera afectado tu mente al igual que tu cuerpo. Debería llamar a la señora Pomfrey” dijo Potter mientras Snape le retorcía el cuello con más fuerza.  
“¡Señora Pomfrey!” grito Potter. Lo molesto liberar a Potter cuando estaba a su merced, pero él podía oír los pasos acercándose.  
“¡Profesor!” la enfermera grito en tono reprobador. Snape soltó el cuello de Potter al instante, si un maestro lo veía así, entonces conseguiría una detención por maltratar al perfecto de Potter quien era incapaz de hacer algo malo ante los ojos de los profesores.  
“¡Él no recuerda nada!” grito Potter cuando la señora Pomfrey se acercó y echo a Snape de vuelta a la cama.  
“Bueno, señor Potter, siempre supimos que era un riesgo, él está despierto y eso es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.”  
“Recuerdo todo perfectamente” Snape interrumpió. Potter y la señora Pomfrey se volvieron hacia él, ambos con expresiones de sorpresa. La enfermera se detuvo mientras lo cubría con las sabanas.  
“Hoy es mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.”  
Los ojos de Potter se abalanzaron sobre él, pero la enfermera calmadamente volvió a cubrirlo con las sabanas.  
“Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, señor Potter” le dijo la enfermera a un atónito Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagall se posó torpemente en una silla al lado de su cama mientras los dos se sentaban en la enfermería vacía. Nadie le había explicado porque la jefa de casa de Gryffindor estaba aquí con él, en lugar de Slughorn, su jefe de casa.  
“Poppy me informa que tienes la impresión de que es tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Severus, tengo que decirte que te equivocas. La fecha de hoy es dos de agosto y has estado en coma por los últimos tres meses. Tu… bueno, es decir. Ha habido un gran accidente y para ser franca, el año es 1998 y has ingerido una poción que te ha revertido la edad, al mismo día, que cumplías la mayoría de edad.”  
Snape la miro convencido de que se había vuelto loca.  
“Vi a Potter. ¿ha tomado el también de esta increíble poción?”  
“Ahora, Severus, entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero el chico que conociste no era James Potter, era su hijo, Harry Potter.”

 

“¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjeme solo!”  
McGonagall frunció los labios y asintió con firmeza.  
“Si bien, ven a mi oficina después de que la Señora Pomfrey te haya dejado ir mañana, señor Snape.” Dijo ella con reprobación antes de marcharse de la enfermería.  
Snape se acurruco en la cama hirviendo de ira. Esto debe ser una broma, no podía ser verdad. Ella quería que creyera que había vivido veinte años más pero luego, cuando había sido herido mortalmente, había tomado una poción curativa tan fuerte que lo había de vuelto a esa edad. Era tan absurdo que debería desechar toda la idea de inmediato.  
Entonces ella había tenido la audacia de decirle lo que este supuesto Snape había hecho en aquellos veinte años. Como se había convertido en un mortífago, como Lily se había casado con james Potter, como había contado una profecía al Señor Oscuro que había deja como blanco a Lily y a su reciente familia y como Snape se había convertido en un espía para Albus Dumbledore.  
McGonagall había hablado durante siglos antes de concluir que el Señor Oscuro había dejado a su serpiente mascota sobre Snape, casi matándolo. Snape apenas había registrado nada mas allá del hecho que Lily estaba muerta. Y él era responsable de ello.  
Casi le había rogado a McGonagall para que se detuviera. Esto era una tortura mayor que cualquier acoso de Potter.  
Excepto que tenía que ser verdad, McGonagall y Pomfrey parecían mucho más viejas que hace unos días. Luego estaba Potter, quien aparentemente era hijo de Lily. Sus ojos habían sido casi del mismo tono de verde que el de ella.  
Empujo su rostro sobre la almohada y lloró en silencio.

 

“¿Té?”  
Snape sacudió su cabeza ante esta versión más antigua de McGonagall. Su oficina parecía diferente, había más libros y la oficina parecía más usada.  
“Entiendo que solo esta consiente de su escolaridad hasta enero de su sexto año. Sin embargo, como un nuevo año escolar está a punto de comenzar se enfrenta ante una decisión. Reiniciar su sexto año o saltarse al comienzo de séptimo año. Por lo que recuerdo de usted como estudiante, Sever- señor Snape, estaría mejor si empezase su séptimo año este septiembre. ¿Está de acuerdo?”  
Snape parpadeo sorprendido. No tenía idea de que McGonagall había reconocido talento en un Slytherin antes, y ciertamente no en él.  
“Si, eso suena adecuado.”  
“Bueno, procuraremos que sea más que adecuado, señor Snape. Tal vez no sepa usted, pero recibió su maestría en pociones poco después de haber dejado Hogwarts. He estado en contacto con el gremio y me han informado que conservaran sus maestrías, siempre y cuando sea capaz de elaborar las tres pociones necesarias para el final del año escolar. ¿Es aceptable?”  
“¿Se espera que obtenga mis NEWTS, a pesar de haber perdido la mayor parte de mi sexto año, al mismo tiempo que invento tres pociones nuevas que son de un nivel suficientemente alto para ganar una maestría?”  
“No será un año fácil para usted, señor Snape. Sin embargo, creo que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo adicional. No tendrá que ser aprendiz de nadie y dejará Hogwarts como un calificado maestro de pociones.”  
McGonagall tomo un sorbo de té y lo miro cautelosamente.  
“No creo que haya sido particularmente entusiasta con la enseñanza, pero una vez que tenga las maestrías será muy bienvenido a volver a su posición anterior.”  
Snape se burló. No podía imaginar un destino peor.  
“Quizás sería mejor que le muestre su, Es decir, el cuarto de su yo antiguo”

 

El viaje a su habitación estuvo lleno de incomodos silencios. Hogwarts parecía idéntico a como había sido en su tiempo, aunque se sorprendió al descubrir que estaban caminando hacia las mazmorras. Slughorn nunca había sentido que tenía que vivir aquí abajo.  
Se detuvieron al lado de una pared cercana al aula de pociones y McGonagall le ordeno que pusiera su mano sobre un ladrillo en particular, una puerta se formó y se abrió para revelar una sala de estar decorada con mucho gusto.  
“Bueno, lo dejare para que explore” McGonagall se volvió para irse, pero en vez de alejarse, se volvió para mirarlo con la mano tomando su codo.  
“Sé que esto tiene poca relevancia ahora, pero siento creer que podrías… matar a Albus,” la bruja lloriqueo en voz alta. “En el pasado, el profesor Snape y yo nos habíamos convertido, si no en amigos, al menos en colegas que tomarían una copa ocasional juntos. Debo parecer imposiblemente vieja para ti, pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta.”  
Snape la miro incrédulo mientras ella se apresuraba a alejarse. ¿la jefa de Gryffindor queriendo ser amiga de un Slytherin cuyo nombre conocía solo por el número de detenciones que le dio? Todo era bastante surrealista.  
L a puerta se cerró tras el cuándo entro en su habitación. Podía ver que había decorado este lugar, era elegante y un poco desordenado, con más libros que los estantes podían sostener. Se parecía a como alguna vez se había imaginado que debía ser un hogar.  
En las sabanas había un sobre con las palabras “Señor Snape” en una escritura familiar. Si estaba destinado a su yo más antigua seguramente estaría dirigido al profesor Snape, lo que significaba que debía ser para él, Debía ser una carta de su antiguo ser.  
Al abrir el sello y sacar la carta empezó a leer:  
Como estas sin duda tomando conciencia que tu estado actual no fue un accidente, de hecho, es el resultado de muchos años de investigación.  
Durante veinte años he deseado deshacer el daño que he causado. La muerte del Señor Oscuro, aunque me satisface, no me liberará de mi culpa, mi amargura o mi pesar. Por lo tanto, en cierto sentido he decidido poner fin a mi propia vida. No moriré, y mi alma no continuará, pero no deseo seguir. He pasado tantos años tratando de reparar lo que le hice a Lily que no puedo ver ninguna razón para continuar una vez que la he vengado. Al regresar a mi juventud borraré todo rastro del hombre en que me he convertido estos veinte años y eso es lo mejor, no he hecho más que luchar por perdón en todos estos años.  
Es mi más ferviente esperanza que aproveches esta oportunidad. Este es mi regalo para ti, tu única oportunidad de felicidad. Mi único consejo es este: No aceptes a ningún hombre como tu maestro. No importan las promesas de poder y riqueza, tales palabras están vacías y el costo es demasiado alto.  
Ten confianza en tus habilidades te traerán éxito. Eres un prodigio en pociones. No tienes necesidad de venderte a alguien para obtener reconocimiento.  
Es un alivio saber que mi fin está cerca. Utiliza esta oportunidad bien, o por lo menos mejor que yo.  
Snape doblo la carta devuelta al sobre y la guardo. La habitación que hace unos segundos le parecía tan cómoda de repente se sentía demasiado pequeña, claustrofóbica, como si todo el peso del castillo recayera sobre él. Su yo más antiguo había optado por aniquilarse a si mismo en lugar de seguir viviendo con las decisiones que había tomado. Había estado tan desesperado que incluso la muerte del Señor Oscuro no era suficiente para calmar su culpa. El aire de la mazmorra tenía un sabor rancio. Tenía que salir y respirar el aire fresco. Necesitaba encontrar algo familiar en este extraño mundo.

Se apareció en Spinner’s End. La entrada del frente estaba tan mezquina como siempre, pero ahora las habitaciones estaban llenas de libros, algo que su padre nunca habría permitido. El lugar tenía un ambiente bastante cómodo. Él sonrió levemente, su yo mayor claramente no se preocupó por decorar este lugar, así como lo había hecho en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Fue agradable de una manera extraña, todo lo demás había cambiado mucho, pero este lugar era tan lúgubre como siempre. Una constante que lo tranquilizaba en un mundo que había cambiado enteramente de la noche a la mañana.

 

Explorando la casa, descubrió con asombro que todas sus cosas ahora estaban guardadas en la habitación de sus padres. Por supuesto, tenía sentido el dormir allí, pero la idea era todavía repugnante. Alguien también había estado durmiendo en su habitación, lo cual le parecía extrañamente inquietante.  
No había comida en la casa, pero había un escondite con dinero muggle en el mismo lugar que su madre siempre había usado. La tetera de fantasía que ella decía, utilizaba para ahorrar para algo mejor, en realidad guardaba cualquier dinero que pudiera tomar de su padre quien lo gastaba todo en bebida. Había más dinero en la tetera de lo que había visto nunca.  
Tomo unos cuantos billetes y se dirigió a la tienda de la esquina.

Snape hervía mientras se dirigía de nuevo hasta Spinner’s End. Todo era ridículamente caro. ¡La inflación ciertamente! Había esperado hacer una compra para la semana, pero en cambio solo había conseguido algo de leche y bolsas de té.  
“Snape!” grito una voz con acento local. Snape se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, su mano se desvió automáticamente hacia la varita en su bolsillo. Un hombre de mediana edad, gordo y calvo se dirigía hacia él.  
“Oh! Lo siento muchacho, pensé que eras… No estas relacionado con Severus Snape, ¿verdad?” pregunto el desconocido. Snape alzó una ceja. No tenía idea de quien podría ser esta persona.  
“¡Debes estarlo! ¡te ves exactamente igual que él a tu edad!” continuó el hombre, riéndose consigo mismo y apenas dando tiempo a Snape de responder.  
“Él era mi padre” mintió Snape.  
“¿Padre? Nunca lo imagine ¡Siempre lo tome por un marica!” continuo el hombre alegremente mientras la mano de Snape se retorcía en su bolsillo. El impulso de hechizar a este muggle repugnante era muy fuerte.  
“¡Solía atraparlo mirándome el culo!” el hombre echó la cabeza había atrás riéndose alegremente.  
Snape parpadeo. Conocía a este hombre. Graham Bardget. Había vivido al otro lado de la calle de Snape y había sido unos años mayor que él. Había sido precioso, con caderas estrechas, piel dorada y vestido con pantalones ajustados. No había envejecido muy bien, se burló Snape.  
“¡Sin ofender! Sin ofender. ¿Cómo está tu padre?”  
“Muerto” dijo Snape bruscamente mientras se giraba para irse. Él estaba asqueado. Había pensado que este sucio muggle era atractivo, se había pajeado pensando en su pequeño trasero. Sin embargo, aparentemente de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en un globo de carne.  
Bardget grito más inanidades mientras él se alejaba, Snape no se molestó en dar la vuelta. No tenía interés en volver a ver a ese hombre. Bardget nunca se había dignado hablar con el antes.  
El verano pasado, su primer verano solitario sin Lily en años, había tratado de hablar con Bardget. El muchacho se había reído en su rostro, burlándose de él por supuestamente encontrarlo atractivo. Bueno, Bardget no necesitaba preocuparse más por eso. Veinte años habían matado el deseo de Snape más eficazmente que las burlas de Bardget jamás podrían haberlo hecho.

La casa estaba más tranquila de lo que solía ser, notó Snape mientras yacía en la cama. No había más chirridos extraños o ruidos de las cañerías. Su yo más viejo debió poner un hechizo sobre ellas. Parecía una cosa extraña para hacer, cuando ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar las manijas del armario en la cocina.  
Él sonrió para si mismo. Su padre había roto ese armario una noche mientras estaba borracho, justo antes de caer por las escaleras y romperse la pierna. Por supuesto, su madre habría podido sanarlo en segundo, pero no, él no permitía magia en la casa. Así que había tenido que usar yeso durante semanas. Tuvo que cojear hasta el pub en muletas. Le sirvió bien a un muggle alcohólico de mente tan pequeña.  
Snape se movió incomodo en su cama. Era tan bueno alejarse de Hogwarts. Todo lo que su yo viejo había hecho parecía tan irreal, tan lejos de él. la carta que había escrito parecía ridícula. Por supuesto que no iba a tirar su vida con algún nuevo maestro, no había nadie así hoy en día.  
Sus pensamientos se desviaron a Lily. Sabía que todavía estaba enojada pero nunca se imaginó que su amistad había terminado. Un día le habría perdonado si no hubiera muerto. Snape podía sentir las lágrimas que se formaban detrás de sus ojos, tan inesperadas como la sensación de amargura y auto-recriminación que amenazaba con abrumarlo.  
Snape se volvió bruscamente en la cama, dejándose caer sobre su espalda como si físicamente pudiera alejarse de sus emociones.

 

Se despertó rápidamente, incapaz de recordar más que unos cuantos fragmentos de su sueño. También despertó con su primera erección desde que despertó en este tiempo. Por lo general, no podía evitar que la maldita cosa se endureciera cada cinco minutos.  
Alzando la mano, subió su camisón para agarrar su duro eje. Aunque comenzó a moverse lentamente, pronto perdió toda la paciencia, rápidamente bombeándose a si mismo, desesperado por correrse lo más rápido posible. Imágenes de hombres pasaron por su cabeza, por una fracción de segundo pensó en Graham Bardget y en la forma en que se apoyaría contra la pared del callejón mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. La forma en que sus labios habían formado un pequeño agujero mientras lo succionaba.  
Snape se detuvo, su repugnancia ante el pensamiento de lo que Bardget parecía ahora casi mato su erección. Lanzando su mente alrededor de hombres atractivos, él comenzó lentamente a masturbase de nuevo. Sin pensamientos consistentes el recuerdo de Potter surgió. Snape casi se detuvo con disgusto. El padre del mocoso había sido una tortura para su existencia y sus rostros eran ridículamente similares.  
Excepto que sus cuerpos no lo eran. Este Potter era mucho más pequeño, más ligero y completamente más flexible. Recordó la forma en que lo había empujado contra la pared en la enfermería, la satisfactoria manera en la que Potter se había retorcido debajo de él. La forma en la que había jadeado cuando Snape lo había sujetado por el cuello. La forma en que había mirado a Snape con respeto.  
Se corrió en su mano.  
Snape desvaneció el lio y se acurruco bajo el fino edredón. Iba a volver a dormir y no tenía intención de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soy Silvia y como habrán podido leer en la descripción, esta es una traducción de la historia original. Cuento con el completo permiso de la autora para realizarlo.  
> ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> Me gustaría que votaran o comentaran para poder saber que les interesa o gusta la historia. también escucho si hay errores en la traducción o no se entiende algo, intento revisarlo varias veces porque el ojo engaña. Esta es uno de mis snarry’s favoritos y me sentía mal al saber que muchos se lo perdían al estar en inglés.


	3. Chapter 3

La cocina estaba tan vacía e inútil como siempre cuando Snape fue en busca del desayuno. Tomando cuarenta libras de la tetera, se dirigió a la panadería, pasando por delante de la ridículamente costosa tienda en la esquina.  
La panadería estaba cubierta con tablones de madera llenos de grafiti, el lugar ha estado claramente cerrado por algún tiempo. La carnicería estaba exactamente en el mismo camino y estado, cosa que no tenía sentido. Los muggles tenían que comprar su comida de alguna parte.  
Sintiéndose un poco perdido y sin pensarlo, comenzó ca caminar hacia el parque donde solía encontrarse con Lily. Por supuesto, el verano pasado ella nunca había estado allí, pero no sabía a donde ir.  
El parque se había ido y habían construido un supermercado allí.  
Snape se mordio el labio y se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible. Lo único bueno de este infierno y los muggles lo habían destruido.

“Severus?” una voz femenina grito desde la sala. Snape frunció el ceño ante su desayuno medio terminado antes de ir a investigar, ¿Por qué su yo más viejo no había cerrado la red flu?  
“Severus, es Minerva. Profesora McGonagall.”  
“Profesora” respondió Snape, arrodillándose frente a la chimenea para poder hablar con McGonagall y bloquear su entrada.  
“¡Oh gracias a dios que estas aquí! Pensé que aun estabas en Hogwarts. Hay reunión de la orden, la orden del fénix si.”  
Snape levanto una ceja. Eso apenas le parecía relevante, nunca había oído hablar de la orden del fénix.  
“¿Bueno? ¡No solo te sientes allí! ¡Vamos, muchacho! Prepárate y ven a través de, vamos a viajar juntos.”  
Cuando la cabeza de McGonagall desapareció, Snape fue en busca de su capa y un libro. Volviendo a la chimenea, descubrió un contener de polvos flu en el suelo. Tomo un pellizco, pero se detuvo antes de arrojarlo al fuego. Se froto suavemente el polvo entre las yemas de los dedos y le dio un olfato experimental. Este era ciertamente el polvo con la mejor calidad que alguna vez hubiera utilizado, pero él no podía imaginarse que su antiguo yo hubiera comprado el polvo. Era fácil de hacer, aunque quien hubiera hecho este polvo era realmente dotado. ¿había hecho esto? Seguramente el no sería capaz de llegar a esta calidad de inmediato, pero tal vez había ajustado la receta, mejorándola como lo había hecho con tantas antes. Era una idea emocionante y no podía esperar a pasar por los registros de pociones de su yo mayor.  
Snape estaba sentado en la esquina, con el cabello sobre su rostro, bloqueando su vista sobre la cocina de Grimmauld Place y las personas que lo miraban fijamente. Solo reconoció a McGonagall y Potter quien, naturalmente, estaba rodeado por un montón de personas. Snape se burló y abrió su libro. Estaba acostumbrado a la gente que lo mirara con desdén y como estaba a punto de ser adelantado medio año escolar, ciertamente no tenía tiempo para molestarse con estos tontos.  
“Severus!” una mujer gorda y pelirroja lo empujo en un apretado abrazo. Sus pesados pechos le rozaron su torso y se sintió vagamente enfermo. Snape mantuvo la espalda recta e intento alejarse de ella, pero se dio cuenta con horror, que estaba llorando sobre su hombro.  
“¡Merlín! Yo…” ella retiro su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, aun aferrándose a sus brazos, “Estoy tan contenta de que estés vivo.”  
Snape trato de esconder su propio desconcierto cuando la extraña mujer lo soltó y saco un pañuelo hacia sus ojos.  
“Bueno, ahora. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té?”  
Snape negó con la cabeza en silencio.  
“Si, bien, esto debe ser muy extraño, pero no te preocupes. Vamos a arreglarlo todo pronto.” Le dijo mientras le daba palmadas en el brazo de una manera muy familiar. Reprimió el impulso de alejarse cuando volvió su atención hacia otro miembro de la orden.  
Potter lo estaba mirando. Snape no se iba a dignar reconocerlo, simplemente lo miro a través de su cabello sobre su rostro. Era tan fácil odiar a Potter cuando su rostro era exactamente igual al de su padre, pero él era hijo de Lily también.  
Lily siempre había dicho que el sería el padrino de cualquier niño que hubiera tenido, pero claramente eso no había ocurrido. No había sido amigo de ella cuando el niño había nacido. Black era probablemente el padrino del muchacho lo que significaba que lo había educado para que fuera el mismo arrogante y psicótico de mierda que Black había sido, mirando a su alrededor no podía ver a nadie que tuviera un parecido con Black, aunque había habido una guerra. Siempre podía esperar que Black estuviera muerto.  
Una chica pequeña chica con cabello largo y rojo estaba sentada al lado de Potter, su lenguaje corporal hablaba volúmenes, mientras se inclinaba hacia el chico y empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba. Potter parecía totalmente ajeno, con los ojos clavados en Snape. El mocoso probablemente tenía tantas chicas lanzándosele a él que ni siquiera la notaba. O tal vez Potter estaba tan perturbado por el parecido físico entre la chica y Lily como lo estaba Snape.  
“¡Tienes que devolverlos!” grito la chica a Potter, antes de sisear en un susurro que se escuchó a través de la cocina hacia los oídos de Snape, “Estas obsesionado con ellos, no es saludable.”  
Potter finalmente se volvió hacia la chica y murmuro algo. Cualquier cosa que le haya dicho la calló, aunque ella continuara apuntando sus pechos hacia él.  
Unas cuantas personas más llegaron, acomodándose en las sillas alrededor de la cocina. Snape volvió a su libro, solo para ser interrumpido por Potter dándole una pequeña tos incomoda. El pequeño bastardo se había acercado a él y estaba enfrente. Snape trato de no ser demasiado obvio mientras ponía lentamente la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita. Seguramente, incluso Potter ni haría nada estúpido como comenzar una pelea con un público como este.  
“¿Profesor?” Potter parpadeo rápidamente.  
“Por difícil que le parezca, como tengo diecisiete, en realidad no soy su profesor.”  
“oh si, si. Supongo que no. Quiero darle algo.” Potter puso su mano en el bolsillo y Snape instantáneamente apunto su varita hacia él.  
“Dudo que usted tenga algo que yo quiera” dijo Snape tratando de sonar tan amenazante como pudo. Si Potter empezaba algo, definitivamente seria Snape quien se metería en problemas por ello. Potter dejo de moverse mirando con incredulidad la punta de su varita.  
“Es algo que me dio, cuando era… cuando pensaba que estaba muriendo. Son recuerdos, de usted y mi madre. Y sobre ser un espía. ¿Sí los quiere de vuelta?”  
Snape asintió lentamente. No estaba seguro de que quisiera esos recuerdos, pero la idea de que Potter los tuviera, de verlos cuando quisiera, era horrible.  
“¿Que quiere a cambio, Potter?” pregunto Snape, él no tenía mucho aparte del dinero muggle hasta que fue a Gringotss y miro en su cuenta. Potter sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.  
“No,” exclamo, “Son suyos”  
Snape entrecerró sus ojos sospechosamente, pero le tendió la mano, su varita seguía apuntando a Potter, por si acaso hacia algo gracioso. La pequeña botella que Potter puso en su mano parecía que si contenía recuerdos. Snape guardo la botella y lentamente bajo la varita.  
Potter seguía mirándolo fijamente, moviendo sus manos mientras permanecía allí, allí juzgándolo, silenciosamente acusándolo de matar a sus padres, de ser responsable de incontables muertes que ni siquiera recordaba.  
“¡Vete Potter!” Snape susurro. Potter alzo la vista con sus ojos verdes abiertos con sorpresa.  
“Lo siento, señor” murmuro y esta vez Snape no corrigió el honorifico, fue bastante dulce escuchar al chico usarlo. James Potter lo habría detestado.  
Potter inspiro profundamente y comenzó a dar su discurso.  
“Estaría muy agradecido si pudiera darme algo de su tiempo para hablarme de mi madre, nunca he conocido a alguien que la conociera bien y estuviera dispuesto a hablarme de ella. Así que, um, ¿está bien?” Potter dejo la pregunta torpemente.  
Snape sonrió, sonriendo incluso más al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro presumido de Potter.  
“No.”  
La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Potter no tenía precio. ¿Tenía el chico un solo pensamiento que no transmitiera instantáneamente al mundo? La sonrisa de Snape fue sincera, esto fue demasiado fácil.  
Potter trago saliva, claramente luchando por contener una réplica.  
“Usted estaba enamorado de mi madre y…” comenzó Potter, cortándose mientras Snape se levantaba rápidamente para poder usar su ventaja de altura para parecer una torre amenazante sobre Potter.  
“No sea repugnante.” Lily era, había sido, su mejor y única amiga, no tenía ningún deseo de oír a Potter sugerir que había habido alguna vez algo tan tórrido como un apego romántico entre los dos.  
Potter lo miro asombrado.  
“Pero, pero, sus recuerdos… pensé” balbuceo Potter.  
“No tengo idea de lo que esta balbuceando Potter, pero si alguna vez sugieres algo así te hechizare ¿Entiendes?” susurro Snape, inclinado su cabeza para susurrar prácticamente al oído de Potter. El chico se estremeció debajo de él.  
“Kingsley está aquí! Muy bien todos, tranquilícense. Vamos Harry, siéntate.” Grito alguien.  
Potter le dirigió una última mirada desconcertada y luego volvió a sus amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

“Así que, con el ultimo juicio de los mortífagos estaré convocando una elección. Eso probablemente será en diciembre—"

“¿Vas a postularte como ministro?” grito un hombre con cabello rojo

“Bueno, ahora” dijo el hombre, Kingsley con una sonrisa lenta “Sería bueno tener el poder para realmente hacer algo bueno, antes que solo limpiar después de la guerra, pero Sylvan Whiterknot es un buen hombre y confío—"

“¡Oh!” el mismo hombre interrumpió de nuevo, “Cuanto puedes confiar en alguien que paso la guerra escondiéndose en Francia?”

La misma mujer que había abrazado a Snape antes, golpeo el brazo del hombre y empezó a regañarle.

“¡Deja que el ministro termine, Bill! ¡No seas tan grosero!”

“Ministro interino,” dijo Kingsley suavemente. “De cualquier forma, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes han estado ojeando el profeta, el cual, estoy feliz de decir ha estado reportando los juicios con asombrosa precisión. Sé que no era el deseo popular, pero he logrado cambiar la ley para que los fugitivos de Azkaban no se les sea dado el beso automáticamente. Incluso con los Dementores que ya no resguardan la cárcel, una sentencia de cadena perpetua sigue siendo, creo, suficiente castigo. Y si el próximo ministro, después de haber sido elegido democráticamente, a diferencia de mí, decide cambiar eso, que así sea.”

“Todos los mortifagos que escaparon de Azkaban en 1996 están muertos o, como Mulciber o Dolohov, han sido capturados y su sentencia reanudada. Con la excepción, por supuesto, de Rabastan Lestrange.”

Snape se incorporó de repente. Conocía a todos esos hombres, compartió un dormitorio con Mulciber; el otro día había estado hablando con el muchacho. Parecía increíblemente extraño que ahora estuviera en Azkaban, afortunado de estar vivo.

“Los fugitivos de 1997 han demostrado ser más evasivos. Crabble y Jugson todavía están ocultos, después de una atrevida del ministerio y sospecho que están siendo ayudados por mortifagos de bajo rango que nunca tomaron la marca.”

Snape se encogió de nuevo en su asiento. Conocía a toda esa gente. Kingsley siguió enumerando a más hombres: algunos muertos, otros en Azkaban, otros desaparecidos o huyendo de los aurores. Algunas de esas personas habían compartido Hogwarts con él, otras personas que Malfoy le había presentado, o incluso mencionado como personas importantes que Snape debería conocer. De hecho, todos con los que había sido amistoso habían sido incluidos, excepto por Lily, claro.

Le sorprendió de repente la enormidad de lo que había hecho, como había traicionado a cada amigo que había tenido, para vengar a Lily. Entendió lo que el profesor Snape había querido decir en su carta. No había pasado los últimos veinte años viviendo, sino trabajando para pagar su terrible deuda con Lily.

“A pesar de algunas llamadas iniciales para que Severus fuera juzgado por sus acciones” Snape sintió una punzada de miedo a través de él, al ser sorprendido de sus reflexiones.

“La opinión popular parece ser de elogiarlo como héroe por su ayuda y protección a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El crédito por ese cambio de perspectiva, sin duda, se debe a las numerosas entrevistas que Harry y Ginny han dado al profeta sobre la buena obra que Severus ha estado haciendo.”

Snape miro a Potter, no queriendo reconocer otra deuda con Potter. Mientras observaba, la chica pelirroja agarro la mano de Potter, aferrándose a ella con fuerza cuando todos en la habitación se giraron con miradas de admiración. Potter agacho la cabeza, sonrojándose entre los murmullos de aprobación. El bastardo era elogiado tan a menudo que claramente no sentía la necesidad de reconocerlo.

“Sin embargo,” Kingsley continuo “todo eso es discutible ahora. Bajo la ley de Lethe, los magos no pueden ser juzgados por crímenes cometidos por sus mayores, siempre y cuando no tengan memoria de ello. Lo que significa que Severus puede regresar a Hogwarts como cualquier otro estudiante.

Aunque, como la mayor parte de los Slytherin más antiguos están bajo arresto domiciliario y estarán terminando sus estudios en su hogar, Severus será uno de los pocos realmente en su casa. Estoy seguro de que será un buen ejemplo para los demás jóvenes.”

Kingsley lo miro con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras algunos miembros de la orden se burlaban de su diversión.

“La reconstrucción del Ministerio va bien. Desafortunadamente, Umbridge—"

Snape dejo de escuchar mientras el discurso de Kingsley se preocupaba cada vez más por las minucias burocráticas.

Los discursos terminaron, todo se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a mezclarse y charlar. Snape se puso de pie ansioso por llegar a su casa. Un joven con una extraña cicatriz en el costado de su cabeza se le acerco con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro mientras miraba a Snape en silencio.

“Esto es tan raro. ¿No me recuerda en lo absoluto?”

Snape negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosa mirada ante la oreja que le faltaba al hombre.

“George Weasley. Usted hizo esto.” Dijo Weasley, señalando el costado de su cabeza. Los ojos de Snape se alejaron de la cicatriz para mirar a los ojos del hombre, buscando alguna señal de engaño. Weasley le devolvió la mirada en silencio, sus manos apretando lentamente los puños y luego, así de lento, abriéndolas.

“Sé que fue un accidente, pero quería que supiera que lo perdono” Weasley extendió su mano como para estrecharla con Snape. Snape se burló.

“Me esta perdonando por algo que hice por accidente, algo que ni siquiera recuerdo. Creo que no.” Snape junto las manos en la espalda, haciendo obvia su negativa a sacudir la mano de este hombre. Para su sorpresa Weasley se echó a reír.

“¡Oh Merlín! Sabe profesor, justo cuando pensé que nada volvería a ser igual de nuevo, que todo estaba… jodido. Bueno, ahí esta, siendo el mismo viejo, desgraciado y miserable. ¡Es bueno tenerle de vuelta!” Weasley le dio una palmada en la espalda, demasiado apasionada.

“Aquí, tenga una tarjeta de presentación. La tienda está cerrada por el momento, pero… Volveré a abrirla pronto. Nunca tuvimos pociones, pero si estás buscando hacer unos cuantos galeones entonces estoy seguro de que podríamos arreglar algo.”

Snape entrecerró los ojos. Él siempre resguardaba sus pociones y hechizos celosamente, además de que recordaba la advertencia de su viejo ser sobre no aceptar a ningún hombre como su amo. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía ni idea de cuánto dinero tenía. Si necesitaba fondos podría vender unas cuantas pociones de una manera fácil.

“¿Exactamente qué tipo de tienda tiene?

“Sortilegios Weasley es una tienda de bromas. Yo estaba pensando, ya que la tienda no ha estado abierta en los últimos meses, bueno las pociones de amor— son solo de 24 horas, por cierto. Y se han vuelto más pedidas. Pensaba que no debería botarlas, sino venderlas aún más fuertes, pero vender también el antídoto, solo en caso de que las personas lo encuentren demasiado fuerte. El problema es que no puedo conseguir los antídotos.”

“Se necesita cierto nivel de habilidad” dijo Snape sin molestarse en ocultar su presunción. El personalmente nunca había entendido porque las personas batallaban tanto al crear los antídotos. Si hubiera estado seguro de sus finanzas habría rechazado de forma inmediata a Weasley. No le gustaba la idea de este hombre como su jefe y odiaba la idea de estar involucrando con algo tan mundano como las pociones de amor.

“Sí, bueno, no sería solo eso. Quisiera diversificar hacia—"

“Se lo haré saber” dijo Snape a regañadientes, mientras se volvía a recoger su libro. No tenía ningún interés en quedarse a socializar, sobre todo no cuando había tantos libros interesantes esperándolo en Spinner’s End.

“Esta bien, profesor” le dijo Weasley con una sonrisa descarada. “Tal vez podría comprarle un trago alguna vez.”

Snape hizo una pausa para darle al hombre una mirada apreciativa. Honestamente, el preferiría cortar su propio pene antes de acercarse a tantas pecas, pero se había pajeado con los pensamientos de Potter anoche, así que obviamente estaba desesperado. Con un gruñido de reconocimiento empujo a Weasley y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. El nunca estaría tan desesperado.

En busca de su capa para dirigirse a su casa oyó su nombre. Redujo la velocidad y escucho mientras la chica, Ginny, hablaba con Potter.

“Le has devuelto sus recuerdos, has tratado de hablar con él y no le interesa. Si, sé que es un héroe de la guerra y vi lo que hizo por los estudiantes el año pasado, ¿pero este Snape? Solo es un adolescente extremista de la sangre. ¡Él no es el Snape que hizo todas esas cosas! Así que olvídate de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Snape vio a la chica tratando de envolver un brazo alrededor de Potter. El chico se estremeció torpemente.

“No es tan sencillo, Ginny”

Snape encontró el polvo y, tomando una decisión de última hora para visitar Gringotts antes de irse a su casa, levanto la voz hacia la chimenea. Mientras hablaba, llamo la atención de Potter hacia él, y vio un parpadeo de sorpresa cruzar la cara del chico antes de entrar en la red flu e irse lejos.

El caldero chorreante lucia exactamente igual. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que algunas de las telarañas detrás del bar eran las mismas que el había visto cuando estuvo aquí la última vez. El mismo mesero, que parecía mayor, lo saludo. La perfunctoria bienvenida se transformó en una amplia sonrisa cuando Tom lo reconoció.

“Muy bien profesor, señor. He oído rumores de que usted ha sido rejuvenecido,”

Snape frunció el ceño, ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que recordarle a la gente que él no era un maestro?

“Discúlpeme, pero rejuvenecimiento es como lo han estado llamando. ¿Le traigo una copa, señor? Por cuenta de la casa para un héroe de guerra como usted.”

Snape trato de no mirarlo con asombro. La última vez que había estado aquí el hombre casi lo había sacado. Se suponía que debía reunirse con otros Slytherins durante las vacaciones de verano, pero había llegado demasiado pronto y él no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar su cerveza de mantequilla. Fue solo porque Malfoy había aparecido y pagado su bebida que Tom lo había dejado quedarse. Aunque, Malfoy le había comentado que el caldero chorreante era un lugar terrible para reunirse, ya que siempre estaba lleno de sangre sucias y simpatizantes que no apreciaban las artes oscuras.

Detrás de él la red flu rugió con vida y alguien llego tropezando a través de él. quien fuera era obviamente increíblemente inepto, el hombre estaba en el suelo caído.

“¿Potter?” Snape le siseo esperando que sonara como un peligroso susurro, “¿Me siguió?”

Potter se puso de pie en un salto.

“Sí, bueno. En realidad, no hemos anunciado que usted esta despierto, así que quería asegurarme que está a salvo.”

Snape parpadeo ante la pura arrogancia. Apenas necesitaba la ayuda de Potter y estaba decidido a decirle a Potter precisamente lo que pensaba de su oferta, pero Tom lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar su diatriba.

“¡Harry Potter y Severus Snape en mi bar! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso, señores!”

“Eh bueno, no podemos detenernos. Snape, erm… Severus tiene muchas cosas para hacer.” Balbuceo Potter, mientras agarraba el brazo de Snape e intentaba arrastrarlo fuera del bar.

Snape se dejó llevar, pero tan pronto como estaba delante de los ladrillos frente al callejón Diagón, alejó a Potter. La fuerza que utilizó envió a Potter contra la pared. Snape sonrió, sin duda estaba tomando el hábito de empujar a Potter contra las paredes.

“Nunca vuelva a hacer eso. Nunca me toque y nunca, absolutamente nunca, me llame por mi nombre de pila. ¿entiendes pequeña mierda arrogante?”

El rostro de Potter parecía aún más devastado que el que tuvo en la enfermería.

“¡Lo siento! ¡Solo quería sacarlos de allí tan rápido como pude!”

“¿Oh sí? ¿Estaba tan seguro que yo quería irme?”

Potter trago saliva y retorció las manos delante de él. el gesto era extrañamente familiar y Snape sintió una punzada al reconocer de dónde.

“Lo siento, voy a… Solo voy a dejarlo solo.”

Potter se apareció dejando a Snape mirar una pared de ladrillo. Intento sacar de su mente la imagen de sí mismo pidiendo perdón a Lily, suplicándole que no terminara su amistad. Potter había parecido tan desesperado como se había sentido esa noche afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Después de todo, no era un completo tonto. Él era un Slytherin, el jefe de Slytherin de hecho. Si el salvador del mundo mágico estaba tan desesperado por su amistad, entonces podría tenerla, él podría soportar el rostro presumido de Potter también, si ganara algo de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Me di cuenta que llevaba más de una semana sin haber actualizado y lo traduje rápido   
> >-< ¡Así que perdonen cualquier error y lo comentan por favor!   
> Es una bobada, pero bromee con la palabra "Perfunctoria" con mi familia durante 15 minutos. Nunca la había escuchado en toda mi vida y por si alguien se preguntaba, significa "a la ligera" decidí dejarla porque ni siquiera la recordare mañana ;)  
> ahora se viene lo bueno... ummm mejor dicho vuelvan a leer el último párrafo y entenderán al Sevvie de los siguientes capítulos, mañana temprano intentare subir otro capítulo.  
> Los quiero y aprecio muchísimo todos los comentarios que dejan solo que me da pena comentarlos y que vean lo rara que soy ._. (Pero intento responder <3)


	5. Chapter 5

Saliendo de Gringotts Snape sintió como si una enorme carga se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero. El profesor Snape no parecía haber gastado mucho de su salario, no cuando había dejado atrás una cuantiosa cámara llena de oro. Snape incluso sintió que era suficiente para retirar una pequeña cantidad e ir de compras. No estaba seguro de realmente necesitar algo en especial, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía la libertad de comprar lo que quisiera.  
El callejón Diagón parecía más deteriorado de lo que recordaba, aunque todos se estaban recuperando de una guerra. Sin embargo, el callejón Knockturn lucia idéntico. Incluso los que vendían partes de cuerpos parecían los mismos. Su boticaria favorita, Eber’s Medical, seguía de pie. Las ventanas repletas de extraños animales muertos y plantas secas, como siempre.  
Al entrar en la tienda fue rodeado por los más seductores olores, una mezcla entre polvo e ingredientes de pociones. Casi lo hizo salivar de la emoción al poder darse el lujo de comprar lo que quisiera aquí.  
Se detuvo frente a una muestra de bastantes manos humanas, deteniéndose antes de tocar una suavemente.   
“¡Oh! ¡No se tocan!” le grito el vendedor antes de materializarse discretamente a su lado. “Todas genuinamente humanas y cada una maldita. Perfectas para el uso en pociones, señor.”  
Snape se mofo. A menos de que hubiera una gran cantidad de descubrimientos en los últimos veinte años, él no podía imaginar que utilidad tendrían las manos en alguna poción.  
“No en alguna poción legal” replico Snape. El vendedor se volvió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
“¿Snape?”  
Él asintió, de repente inseguro de sí mismo y arrepentido.  
“¡Bien! ¡No tratamos con gente de su clase aquí! ¡Así que puede olvidarlo!”  
“¿Mi clase?” Snape siseo con su varita en la mano.  
“Traidores” el hombre se echó hacia atrás y escupió en el suelo a los pies de Snape. La rabia que se había estado construyendo de repente se desvaneció cuando Snape salió de la tienda. Él siempre había sido molestado por su inclinación hacia las artes oscuras, por encontrar algo fascinante cuando a los demás les disgustaba. Pero ahora, aquí era despreciado por algo mucho más concreto, salvo que no tenía idea de lo que era.  
Sin pensarlo se dirigió a Slug & Jiggers. Aunque había unos cuantos clientes merodeando alrededor del boticario, el no quiso llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. En cambio, bajo la cabeza y dejo caer su cabello sobre su rostro mientras admiraba los estantes, no había nada particularmente interesante, sin embargo, solo la variedad estándar de ingredientes y el típico estilo de la tienda con la mitad de estos secos y todos costosos hizo que diera un suspiro y resignado abandonara la tienda.  
El oro en su bolsillo pensada mucho, pero no tenía idea de que comprar. Hace una semana podría haber enumerado cien cosas que deseaba, pero ahora todo parecía un poco inútil. Recorriendo sin rumbo fijo las tiendas que reconocía, y las que no conocía, vio a una niña pequeña que corría frenéticamente hacia él.  
“¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!” Le grito antes de abalanzase y atarle sus sucios brazos alrededor de su pierna. Un hombre con ropas muggle lo atrapo un poco antes.  
“oh, ¡Lo siento mucho profesor Snape! Pero usted es el héroe de Faith, ¿Sabe? ¿Recuerda algo? ¿De antes?”  
“No, no lo hago” dijo Snape secamente, mirando al hombre antes de inclinarse para intentar separar a la chica de su pierna. El hombre era un muggle. Sin embargo, estaba aquí con el sin una pizca de vergüenza, dando vueltas por el callejón Diagón.  
“Supongo que ahora es un poco tarde” continuo el hombre, aparentemente impávido al dejar a su hijo como un pulpo pegado la pierna de Snape, “Pero, Charity, mi esposa desapareció sin que nadie supiera en donde estaba o había pasado. A veces pienso que los magos ven a los muggles como niños, que tienen que ser mimados porque son incapaces de lidiar con la verdad. Pensé que me volvería loco al no saber nada. Entonces, un día recibí una carta, diciéndome que ella estaba muerta y que tenía que tomar a Faith y llegar a un lugar seguro para esconderme. No suena como algo reconfortante…” hizo una pausa cuando una lagrima se derramo de su ojo, y sin limpiarla trago saliva y continuo. “Tuvimos que huir, pero no creo que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sin eso carta. Si no hubiera sabido que ella no volvería, definidamente no me habría ido.”  
Snape bajo la mirada a la niña que lo miraba radiante. Evitando mirar al hombre que lloraba frente a él. El muggle finalmente se enjuago los ojos al verlo retroceder.  
“Emm sí, no me acuerdo” susurro Snape. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.  
“Faith ira a Hogwarts este año” dijo el muggle melancólicamente. Snape hizo un ruido incómodo y se preguntó qué tan rápido podría escapar de aquí sin ser grosero.  
“Sí me disculpan, tengo mucho que atender” dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de dolor, casi oyendo a Lily en su cabeza, riéndose de el por ser tan pobre entre una situación tan delicada. Sin embargo, el muggle parecía comprensivo y asintió sabiamente.  
“Por supuesto, no quise imponerme. Solo quería que lo supiera. Ven Faith, di adiós”  
La mestiza finalmente lo soltó y ambos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de él.  
“¡Adiós profesor!” la chica grito “Lo veré en el colegio, ¡Estaré en Slytherin también!”  
Su padre la tomo de la mano, pero se volvió hacia Snape.  
“¿Mantendrás un ojo en ella, cierto? Su nombre es Faith Burbage.”  
Snape le dio un corto asentimiento, pero ellos estaban ya lejos. Se jacto para sí mismo. Slytherin no era lugar para un mestizo, como él bien lo sabía.

Llegar a casa tardo mucho tiempo. Quería intentar aparecerse de nuevo, pero no podía recordar como lo había hecho. Debía tener una licencia porque el ministerio no le había escrito sobre su viaje a Spinner’s End desde Hogwarts. Seria mortificante si se dividiera y todo lo que pudiera recordar acerca de su intento anterior fuera lo que había sentido. Fue como una salvaje descarga de magia en la infancia, impredecible e inconsciente. Al parecer, la chimenea de Spinner’s End estaba cerrada con llave, no podía atravesarla desde el caldero chorreante. McGonagall se las había arreglado para llamarlo desde la red flu, aunque quizás su chimenea estaba abierta desde su oficina.  
Suponiendo que ella todavía estaba en Grimmauld place, el paso directamente a su oficina. Por desgracia, ella ya había regresado y lo aludo con una expresión poco impresionada.  
“¡Señor Snape! ¿A qué le debo este privilegio?”  
“Profesora! Yo… parece que estoy experimentando algunas dificultades para regresar a mi casa” dijo Snape tan cortésmente como pudo, odiaba cuando parecía débil frente a la jefa de Gryffindor. Ella solo levanto una ceja sorprendida hacia el antes de tararear suavemente para sí misma. Era demasiado significativo el que su yo anterior mantuviera desbloqueado Spinner’s End para ella, pero ahora no era el momento de reflexionar sobre ella.  
“Usted es bienvenido a quedarse en Hogwarts, señor Snape. Podría incluso ser más conveniente, para que se adapte.”  
Snape sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tan agradable como eran esas habitaciones, no se sentían tan reconfortantes como Spinner’s End.  
“Volveré antes de principios de septiembre.”  
“Naturalmente” McGonagall olisqueo, “Siéntese. Veré si tengo algo útil para usted.”  
Abrió varios cajones en su escritorio antes de dar un suave grito de triunfo y sacar un trozo de metal.  
“¿Supongo que recuerda la racha de triunfos de Gryffindor? No estoy segura de que hayamos perdido una sola copa mientras usted fue un estudiante.” Snape se movió incomodo en su silla, realmente tenía muy poco interés en el Quidditch. “Bueno, eso continuo, incluso después de que usted comenzó a enseñar aquí. Slytherin ganó la copa en el 85 y usted llego aquí, después de molestarnos entre nosotros sobre quien tenía el mejor equipo. En realidad, creí que vendrías a regodearte, pero trajiste una botella de whisky de fuego, así que no importo. Celebramos así cada año desde entonces hasta hace poco.”  
La vieja bruja parecía sospechosamente abrumada, pero cogió su varita y comenzó a agitarla mientras murmuraba sobre un trozo de metal en el escritorio antes de que Snape pudiera estar seguro de que esas eran realmente lágrimas en sus ojos. No importaba lo que pensara McGonagall, su trabajo en transfiguraciones era solo asombroso de ver. El metal se reformo lentamente en un prendedor para la capa, con forma de serpiente verde. McGonagall seguía trabajando con un ligero ceño en el rostro, pero el alfiler no parecía estar cambiando de forma.  
De repente, la bruja retrocedió con un jadeo. Snape miro de ella al alfiler y de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si había logrado lo que esperaba o no.  
“Mi regalo para ti, Severus” dijo McGonagall pasando por el escritorio y clavando el prendedor en su capa. “Es un translador o, mejor dicho, un translador, pero la sensación es más parecida a la de la aparición. Algo especial, o eso es lo que me digo. Tócalo y di ʽcasaʼ y te transportara allí. En este momento, me imagino que te llevará a Spinner’s End, pero, así como la percepción de casa cambie para ti, así lo hará el destino.”  
Snape lo toco con duda. Tal regalo debía valer una pequeña fortuna, y McGonagall se lo había dado, lo había hecho para él.  
“Yo… Gracias profesora” dijo cerrando la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que decir ante un gesto tan amable.  
“Hmmm, bien” McGonagall se enderezo entre la pila de papeles en su escritorio con una rapidez impresionante, “No siempre es la forma más confiable de transporte, pero debe servir por ahora. ¡Adelante, dale un intento!”  
Snape había tocado el prendedor y dicho ‘casa’ antes de pensar en despedirse de la vieja bruja. La sensación del viaje no era del todo agradable, pero fue afortunadamente corta. Aterrizo con un golpe desgarbado en el piso de la sala de Spinner’s End. Su calma momentánea fue perturbada cuando alguien golpeo pesadamente la puerta principal. Snape frunció el ceño, no podía imaginarse que alguien del mundo mágico supiera donde vivía, lo que significaba que tenía que ser un muggle. Lo habría ignorado, pero el extraño era increíblemente persistente.  
Snape camino hacia la puerta y la abrió con un gruñido. Había querido gritar a quienquiera que estuviera allí, pero se sorprendió tanto que el grito murió en sus labios.  
“¿Malfoy?” dijo maravillado. No había duda en su mente de que este era el hijo de Lucius. Parecían casi idénticos y, sin embargo, tan sutilmente diferentes como Potter y su padre. Potter era la viva imagen molesta de su padre, pero de algún modo logro verse ligero y hermoso. Malfoy tenía la estructura ósea de Lucius, pero sin su elegancia. Este Malfoy parecía simplemente arrogante, donde su padre había sido un seductor con confianza.  
“Profesor, ¿Puedo entrar?” pregunto el muchacho, que ya se dirigía hacia la sala principal. “He odio que estaba en el callejón Knockturn esta tarde.” Dijo Malfoy antes de arrojarse de forma improvisada en el sofá. “Y yo solo tenía que verlo. Así que dígame, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿Por qué no lo compartió?”  
“No tengo ni idea de por qué piensas que tienes derecho a entrar aquí—“  
“Severus…” el chico se detuvo al ver la expresión de indignación en la cara de Snape “Snape. Profesor. Soy yo, Draco Malfoy, usted me salvo la vida. Puede decirme lo que sea, y yo nunca lo diría. Ahora, ha hecho un trabajo estupendo engañando a todos los demás, pero en realidad, todo esto de rejuvenecerse es realmente ridículo.”  
El pomposo mocoso le dio una sonrisa condescendiente mientras lo miraba. Era la misma sonrisa que Lucius le había concedido tan graciosamente cada vez que había creado una nueva poción, o había hecho algo que el señor oscuro aprobaría. El tipo de sonrisa que una persona le da a un perro que ha aprendido un truco nuevo. Había caído en las promesas que esa sonrisa ofrecía antes, y no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.  
“Sí se marcha ahora, señor Malfoy, con inmensa moderación me abstendré de hechizarlo, sin embargo, si decide quedarse entonces no seré responsable de mis acciones.”  
El rostro de Draco cayo, su confianza pareció deslizarse cuando se atornillo en su cara un ceño fruncido.  
“Solo vine a ver si era verdad” murmuro, antes de levantarse. “Todos esos años, todo ese tiempo, pensé que era su favorito. Todos los demás adoraban al héroe Potter, pero al menos yo siempre le tenía, porque usted lo odiaba incluso más que yo. ¡Ahora sé que lo estaba cuidando todo el tiempo!”  
Snape se incorporó, notando con orgullo que era más alto que este Malfoy.  
“No me haga arrepentirme, Malfoy. No estoy haciendo amenazas ociosas, no tengo ningún deseo de escuchar las pataletas de otro arrogante Malfoy. Ahora váyase.”  
Malfoy gruño de indignación, claramente impresionado al oír a Snape hablar de esa manera. No es de extrañar que su yo anterior hubiera dado la bienvenida a la muerte después de haber pasado veinte años aguantado a imbéciles como este. El chico lo miro durante tanto tiempo que Snape abrió la boca para emitir otra amenaza. Sin embargo, esta vez Malfoy pareció entender y salió disparado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuándo se marchó.  
Snape se hundió cansadamente en el sillón de su padre. Había hablado con más gente hoy que en todo el último mes y estaba agotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hola? Intente traducirlo para ayer... Pero me pase por unos minutos, realmente triste historia 


	6. Chapter 6

_¡EN EXCLUSIVA! ¡El auror Dawlish habla por primera vez!_  
_Descubrimos cómo era la vida para aquellos que trabajaron en el Ministerio cuando Tú-Sabe-Quién lo controlaba._  
_"Sabíamos que algo estaba mal, pero si alguien hacía preguntas, aparecería muerto al día siguiente. Vivíamos con tanto miedo como el resto del país, quizás más porque sabíamos que los mortífagos estaban observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos ". Auror Dawlish, de 46 años, dijo…_

Snape arrojó el periódico a un lado, fue un knut desperdiciado por completo. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas recorriendo las estanterías de Spinner's End, había leído todos los registros de pociones que su mayor había escrito y pasó horas todos los días estudiando sus libros de texto para los ÉXTASIS. El inicio del periodo en Hogwarts comenzaría en dos semanas y no podía soportar la idea de estar detrás de los otros estudiantes. Indudablemente, todos pensarían en él como el profesor Snape y todas sus acciones y hechizos serían escudriñados; pero él les demostraría. No se convertiría en un hazmerreír.  
Potter le había escrito unos días antes y la carta sin respuesta yacía arrugada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Alisándolo, Snape la leyó por enésima vez.

_Estimado Sr. Snape,_  
_Lo siento por cómo me comporté en el Caldero Chorreante._  
_Me preguntaba si podría ir a visitarle. Tengo algunas cosas más suyas. Nada malo, lo prometo. Solo hazme saber cuándo es un buen momento._  
_Suyo,_  
_Harry Potter_

Snape envolvió el periódico de nuevo. Odiaba la presunción del pequeño idiota. Cómo se atrevía a invitarse a sí mismo a la casa de Snape. Por otro lado, Snape sentía curiosidad por saber qué otras cosas suyas tenía Potter y qué esperaba a cambio. No había exigido nada por los recuerdos de Snape, pero él es un Potter y, por lo tanto, congénitamente poco confiable.

Con un movimiento de su varita, encendió sin palabras la carta en llamas. Sería solo por el Slytherin en él que permitiría que el Elegido entrara en su hogar, pero había dos problemas. Se negaba a encontrase con Potter hasta que viera esos recuerdos, hasta entonces Potter tenía una ventaja sobre él. En segundo lugar, sin un búho y sin idea de dónde vivía Potter, había muy pocas formas de contactar al mocoso.

Odiaba tener que enviar su mensaje a través de un Patronus, ni siquiera sabía que era posible hasta que leyó las instrucciones escritas a mano en uno de sus libros más antiguos. Parecía un medio de comunicación tan íntimo, pero en realidad no tenía otra opción. Al aclarar su mente de todas las distracciones, se imaginó a Lily en el parque donde habían jugado de niños, recordó los botes pequeños que hacían para lanzarse al estanque. Recordó cómo se sentarían bajo el árbol a la luz del sol y Lily lo miraría con una sonrisa, su rostro lleno de amor y confianza.

"Expecto Patronum".

Su cierva brotó de la varita y se inclinó para transmitir su mensaje.

"¡Potter! Puedes venir esta tarde a las tres. No llegues tarde."

La cierva ya se había ido antes de darse cuenta de que no le había dicho a Potter de quién era el mensaje. No había forma de que Potter supiera que la cierva era su Patronus. Se encogió de hombros, si Potter no era capaz de resolverlo, no merecía la invitación.  
De forma acelerada subió las escaleras para ver los recuerdos en el pequeño Pensadero que había encontrado escondido en un cajón de su mesita de noche.

 

Fue muy extraño ver como toda su amistad con Lily se resumía en tan pocos interludios. Las discusiones que habían estado teniendo camino al lago en las tardes parecían, de repente, mucho más relevantes que antes. Por supuesto, sabía que no estaba contenta de que él fuera amigo de Avery y Mulciber, pero en realidad nunca había soñado con que Lily realmente creyera que se estaba convirtiendo en un mago oscuro.

¿Cómo podría haberle ella fallado al ver lo solo que estaba? Ella había sido su única amiga y cuando, de repente, la gente en su propia casa había querido ser su amigo, había accedido rápidamente ante la oportunidad. Ahora, ahora que conocía las consecuencias de su amistad, se arrepentía; odiaba a Malfoy y sus s que habían atrapado a Snape con promesas de amistad y aceptación, y todo lo que tenía que hacer a cambio era participar en las Artes Oscuras que siempre había encontrado tan fascinantes.

Estaba tan enojado con Lily. Había pensado que había terminado su amistad por un resbalón de lengua, por una palabra que se dijo con ira. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta que eso había sido solo la gota que derramó el vaso.

Vio a Dumbledore consolarlo después de la muerte de Lily. A pesar de las afirmaciones de McGonagall sobre su amistad con Dumbledore, no podía creerlo. Todo lo que vio fue al viejo que lo manipuló hacia una vida doble de espionaje mientras yacía llorando y sufriendo.

A Snape ya se le había dicho por qué había matado a Dumbledore y, aunque le pareció extraño ver cómo se desarrollaban las escenas, parecían tan desconectadas de él que apenas podía sentir algo al verlas.

Vio otra escena con Dumbledore, pero esta vez lo que el viejo decía le golpeó. Potter había tenido un trozo del alma del Señor Oscuro dentro de él. Potter había sido un Horcrux. Probablemente todavía lo era, ya que a Snape le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido en la Guerra y no se había mencionado que Potter muriera.

¿Por qué le había devuelto Potter este recuerdo cuando contenía información tan delicada? Si se supiera que Potter tenía ese vínculo con el Señor Oscuro, entonces sería ultrajado más de lo que Snape había sido.

Las escenas continuaron en frente de él, la mayoría de las cuales ya había escuchado hasta que, finalmente, Snape se salió de la memoria con un jadeo y se desplomó sobre su cama.

Él yacía mirando al techo. A pesar de todas las preguntas y revelaciones, los recuerdos habían despertado lo que más le impresionó fue ver a Lily viva de nuevo. Él sabía que estaba muerta, pero estando aquí tan joven y sin recuerdos le parecía tan erróneo. Siempre había sido capaz de caminar diez minutos hasta su casa, llamar a la puerta y verla. Incluso después de que dejaron de ser amigos, ella todavía estaba allí, a solo diez minutos de distancia, incluso si ya no quería verlo. Parecía imposible que eso ya no fuera cierto.

Se levantó y tomó la botella con los recuerdos, la colocaría en un lugar seguro y fuera del camino. La parte de atrás del armario era siempre su lugar favorito para esconder cosas, pero cuando colocó la botella allí atrás, vio un pequeño cofre, no más grande que la palma de su mano, que ya estaba ocupando su escondite.

Levantándolo con cuidado, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el baúl de su escuela. Su yo mayor debió haberlo encogido. ¿Había dejado más mensajes o información para Snape? Con una ola sin palabras de su varita, lo restauró a su tamaño original. Retiró la tapa y reveló montones de ropa perfectamente doblada. Snape tomó la ropa con cuidado, pero no había nada más allí.

La ropa era toda suya. No había ninguna de las prendas nuevas que Malfoy le había comprado, pero eran, sin embargo, su propia ropa. Desde que se había despertado en este momento, llevaba las ropas de su yo mayor, transfiguradas para adaptarse a su cuerpo más delgado. El profesor Snape ciertamente tenía buen gusto con la ropa, el material y los cortes eran caros, pero no sentía que alguna de esta ropa le perteneciera.

Se desnudó rápidamente, luego se puso la vieja camisa gris de su padre y el vestido azul oscuro de su madre. Él siempre había odiado estas ropas, y había estado tan patéticamente agradecido con Lucius por haber gastado algunos galeones para comprarle ropa decente. Ahora bien, esta ropa de segunda mano parecía tranquilizadoramente familiar.

Potter probablemente se reiría de él por su ropa harapienta. Que se jodiera, no cambiaría estas cómodas prendas solo para apaciguar las sensibilidades de Potter. El hecho de que Potter hubiera sido criado por un padrino que era más rico que un rey goblin no significaba que todos los demás lo hubiesen sido.

 

Potter llamó a la puerta exactamente a las tres. Snape se tomó su tiempo para abrirle.  
Snape abrió la puerta principal e hizo que Potter lo atravesara para entrar en el estrecho pasillo. Potter no llevaba túnicas de mago, de hecho, parecía decididamente muggle. Sus ajustados jeans se abrazaron a su pequeño culo mientras Potter se paseaba provocativamente en la habitación del frente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sirius Black habría criado a su ahijado para ser un provocador?

"¿Bien?" Dijo Snape, negándose a darle permiso a Potter para sentarse. Potter permaneció torpemente, flotando al lado del sofá. "Dijiste que tenías algunas cosas mías". Snape continuó mientras Potter lo miraba sin vergüenza.

"¡Oh sí! Tiene una orden de Merlín ", dijo Potter, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la gran medalla. Snape vio las palabras Primera clase brillando en el oro. Su boca se puso súbitamente muy, muy seca. Potter acaba de sacar el premio, pero Snape no se movió para tomarlo. Solo miró a Potter, buscando alguna pista de la broma que seguramente seguiría. Finalmente, después de permanecer en silencio por varios segundos, Potter se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, de que Snape no se rebajaría a mostrar lo mucho que quería una Orden de Merlín.

"Lo dejaré aquí entonces", dijo Potter, poniendo la medalla en la mesa lateral, "La ceremonia fue mientras dormía. Realmente no creo que se haya perdido de algo."

Potter buscó en sus bolsillos, esta vez sacando un pequeño sobre. Snape sacó su varita del bolsillo tan rápido como pudo, en lugar de dejarle la oportunidad a Potter de sacar su varita. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de Potter era hermosa.

"¡Solo iba a agrandarla por usted!" Dijo Potter sonando molesto. Snape solo se burló y sin decir palabras realizó el hechizo, mientras que el sobre todavía estaba en la mano de Potter. El chico dio un pequeño grito y lo tiró al suelo.

"Que héroe, Potter, asustado por el papel que cambia de tamaño", dijo Snape alegremente, antes de recordar que se suponía que debía estar alentando su amistad con Potter.

"Sí, bueno, no esperaba que lo hiciera sin decir nada. No es de extrañar que esperaba que todos puedan hacerlo; parece algo natural para usted ".

"¿Natural para mí? Habría pensado, Potter, que el enemigo mortal del Señor Oscuro habría conocido la importancia del trabajo duro, de estudiar constantemente, para ser tan bueno en los hechizos como sea posible. ¿O eres tan perezoso como tu querido padre?

Potter bramó, su expresión se rompió entre la ira y la tristeza. Por muy divertido que fuera, tenía cosas más importantes que discutir con el mocoso.

"¡No soy mi padre, nunca lo conocí realmente! ¡Deje de juzgarme cuando ni siquiera me conoce! "Potter gritó prácticamente, antes de sentarse, sin ser invitado, en el sofá de Snape.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

"Por supuesto, siéntate, Potter. Tú y yo deberíamos tener una pequeña y agradable conversación, todo sobre Horcruxes." Dijo Snape sarcásticamente. Potter estalló en una sonrisa, desapareciendo su mal humor anterior.

"¡Merlín! ¡Amaría eso! Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no se lo contara a nadie. Parecían pensar que era un gran tabú entre los magos. ¡Pero yo morí! ¡No puedo pretender que eso no sucedió! ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

"Muy seguro", se burló Snape. Difícilmente esto contaba como astucia de Slytherin si Potter estaba tan desesperado por desahogarse que simplemente entregó todos sus secretos. "¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme cómo te convirtieron en un Horrocrux?"

El pequeño tonto ni siquiera lo negó y se lanzó a contar su historia.

 

Snape estaba tan distraído por lo que había oído que cuando se metió en la cocina para prepararse una taza de té, casi también le hizo una a Potter. Por suerte, se recordó a tiempo.

"¿Snape?" Gritó el pequeño bastardo, perturbando sus pensamientos. "¿Qué sucede?", Gritó el imbécil impaciente. Snape llevó su té a la habitación y se sentó frente a Potter, sin perder la mirada algo lastimada que el mocoso tenía cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iban a ofrecer té. Colocando su taza, Snape se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarle la magnitud de lo que Potter le había dicho. Al otro lado de él, Potter parecía cada vez más impaciente.  
"¿Bien? ¡Di algo!"  
Snape entrecerró los ojos, su dedo recorriendo inconscientemente su labio, un eco del gesto que haría su madre cada vez que pensaba en cómo decir cosas diplomáticamente, de una manera que no comenzará una pelea con su padre. Snape se detuvo.

"Los magos son, en general, ovejas que tiemblan de miedo ante la mera mención de las Artes Oscuras. Eras un Horrocrux, esa es la Magia más oscura conocida por el Mundo Mágico. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían al descubrir exactamente qué era su Salvador? "

Potter palideció considerablemente. ¿Seguramente sus pequeños amigos ya le habían dicho esto? ¿Por qué estaba Potter escuchándolo, cuando solo le estaba repitiendo lo tabú que eran los Horrocruxes?

"Si el público lo descubriera probablemente te encerrarán en Azkaban. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Potter tragó saliva y asintió. Eso fue una mentira; aunque no lo sabía con certeza, Snape estaba bastante seguro de que no había ninguna ley sobre Horrcruxes. Después de todo, había pasado horas revisando las leyes sobre Artes Oscuras y en ese entonces no había visto nada sobre ellos.

"¡Dios mío!", Se quejó Potter, pasándose una mano por el cabello casi como si intentara aplastarlo, "sabía que Ron y Hermione pensaban que era realmente serio, pero no pensé... ¡No Azkaban!"

Si James Potter acababa de darse cuenta de que Snape sabía su secreto más oscuro, entonces habría estado lanzando insultos y amenazas a Snape, maldiciéndolo si alguna vez se atrevía a contarle a alguien. Este Potter no estaba haciendo tal cosa. Él simplemente se quedó allí sentado un poco preocupado; como si los dos estuvieran juntos en esto; Como si Potter confiara en él, como si fueran amigos.

Le dio una inmensa oleada de poder. Harry Potter, el Elegido, confió en él con sus secretos.

"Mientras mantenga la boca cerrada, estoy seguro de que evitará el encarcelamiento. ¿Quién más sabe?

"Solo Ron y Hermione, y los cazamos juntos, por lo que comprenden. Iba a decirle a Ginny, pero nunca se siente como el momento adecuado... "

Snape ocultó su molestia tomando un gran trago de té. Esta noche se iba a pajear con el recuerdo de como Potter lo estaba mirando mientras le pedía consejo sobre Horcruxes. La imagen mental se arruinaría si tuviera que escuchar a Potter gritando sobre la puta de cabello rojo.

"Y ella siempre quiere besarse, y luego lo que sea; pero simplemente no se siente bien, especialmente... ¿Crees que está bien si dos magos se aman? ¿Como el uno al otro? Porque Ron nunca se enteró ha escuchado sobre eso no estando bien ".

Snape se agarró a la taza de té. Lindo Potter en deuda con él, podría ser una fantasía sobre la que podría haberse masturbado más tarde, pero la perspectiva de un joven ágil que acudía a él para pedir consejo sexual lo estaba poniendo duro ahora. Snape colocó su camisa sobre su regazo y maldijo a su polla por tener una mente propia.

"¿Exactamente por qué no estaría bien?"

"La tía Petunia siempre decía—"

"¡Tuney!", Escupió Snape, "¿Por qué alguien escucharía a esa muggle?"

"Exacto, quiero decir, no porque ella es una muggle, pero no era genial cuando estaba creciendo, pero—"

"¿Dónde estaba Black mientras estabas disfrutando de las ideas de tu tía?" Potter se retorció en su asiento.

"Supongo que hay mucho para decirte que McGonagall dejó fuera, ¿eh? Sirius, bueno, fue a Godric's Hollow la noche que... Todos pensaron que él era el Guardián secreto, pero no lo era. Lo cambiaron por Peter Pettigrew. De todos modos, fue a vengarse de Pettigrew, pero Pettigrew protagonizó su propia muerte y todos pensaron que era Sirius quien había traicionado a mis padres. Estuvo encerrado en Azkaban durante doce años, ni siquiera sabía que era mi padrino. Entonces, sí, fui criado por los Dursleys ".

Snape sacudió su cerebro, el nombre definitivamente era familiar. Había pasado una tarde de Navidad cuando Lily lo obligó a pasar tiempo con Tuney y su horrible novio muggle. Los dos habían pasado todo el tiempo haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre su ropa que no le quedaba bien, había tomado represalias con comentarios sobre el peso del hombre. Lily se había molestado con él después, pero solo se había estado defendiendo.

"Vernon Dursley." Dijo Snape con amargura, Potter se quedó sin aliento y se recostó pesadamente en el sofá.

"Eso es tan extraño, que conozcas al tío Vernon. Siempre pensé que parecías tan...

"¿Cuándo se embarcó Black en su plan de venganza?", Interrumpió Snape, no deseaba escuchar los pensamientos de Potter acerca de su yo más antiguo, ni vincularse con los recuerdos compartidos de Tuney o Dursley.  
"Bueno, de inmediato, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido".

"¿Mientras permanecías en la casa con los cadáveres de tus padres?" Preguntó Snape sarcásticamente, para su asombro, Potter asintió.

"Fue muy emotivo, es comprensible".

Definitivamente no era comprensible. Incluso con toda su magia oscura, habría hecho un padrino mucho mejor para el hijo de Lily. Nunca hubiera dejado a su ahijado atrás mientras perseguía por venganza.

"Oh mier... Quiero decir, tengo que irme. Tengo una cita en Gringotts, los goblins todavía están bastante enojados conmigo. Entonces, te veré, um, más tarde. En Hogwarts, ¿verdad? "

Snape asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para acompañar a Potter, pero la pequeña mierda se levantó y desapareció sin la cortesía de salir primero por la puerta principal. Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Potter había dejado algo atrás. Era el sobre que le había traído. Abriéndolo demasiado rápido, una pequeña placa brillante cayó y rebotó en el suelo. Una mirada rápida a los papeles mostró que esta era solo su lista de libros para Hogwarts. Cuando se inclinó para recoger lo que había caído, se dio cuenta de que era la insignia de Prefecto.

Eso fue casi mejor que la Orden de Merlín; que, en realidad, pertenecía al profesor Snape. Ser prefecto era algo tangible que realmente podía entender. Su cara se dividió en una sonrisa genuina, realmente podría aterrorizar a los Gryffindors con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capítulo, hay mucha interacción de Harry y Sev. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más personajes y de nuevo Harry...  
> ¿Ustedes están en el colegio o la universidad? Ayer dije que me desagradaban las materias que veía de mi carrera y un amigo se preocupó demasiado. ¿Alguien mas no tiene pasión por ninguna carrera y está bien (si, solo… bien) con la que estudia?
> 
> Como sea, me comentan cualquier error, y si alguien sabe si en español se dice guardián secreto seria de mucha ayuda. ¡por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

Todavía faltaba una semana para que comenzara el período y Snape había agotado los suministros disponibles para él en Spinner's End. Hoy había regresado a Hogwarts. Finalmente, podía mirar a través de la habitación del profesor Snape. Además, quería agradecerle a la Profesora McGonagall adecuadamente.

Aunque ella no estaba en su oficina. Snape supuso que, como ahora era directora, probablemente había cambiado de oficina. Dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia y se dirigió a la Torre del Director. Solo cuando llegó recordó que no tenía forma de entrar a verla, ya que no sabía la contraseña. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para irse, la gárgola protegiendo la oficina se apartó, dejándolo pasar, a pesar de que no había dicho una palabra. Snape supuso que era la magia reconociendo que una vez había sido el director.

La oficina de la directora estaba vacía y silenciosa a excepción de los extraños ruidos que provenían de varios artefactos mágicos esparcidos por la habitación.

"¿Profesora? ¿directora? ", Gritó Snape.

"Ella no está aquí", llamó una voz familiar. Al mirar alrededor, Snape vio de dónde venía la voz. Era un retrato de su yo mayor.

Sabía que había sido director durante un año, pero no esperaba ver un retrato aquí. Su yo más viejo había estado en los recuerdos, pero realmente no había tenido tiempo de tomar nota de su apariencia. Snape lo miró sin vergüenza. Su cara se veía diferente, su nariz siempre parecía demasiado grande para su rostro adolescente, pero le quedaba bien a su cara de adulto. Su piel parecía más pálida, su cabello más graso y sus dientes amarillentos; era como si, en algún momento, su ser más viejo hubiera dejado de preocuparse por su apariencia. Snape supuso que un espía que constantemente enfrentaba la muerte apenas tenía tiempo para preocuparse por cosas tan mundanas; se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría que le sucediera lo mismo. De hecho, iba a lavarse el pelo tan pronto como regresara a Spinner's End.

Al lado del retrato del director Snape había un retrato de Dumbledore.

"Severus, o más bien, señor Snape, debería decir. Estoy muy contento de verte tan bien" dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole con su falsa sonrisa. La última vez que habían hablado, Dumbledore le había dicho que Black no iba a ser expulsado, a pesar de intentar asesinarlo. Snape se burló enojado. Él nunca podría perdonar a Dumbledore por eso. "Ah, veo que tu poción funcionó por completo. Me lo había preguntado. Por supuesto, estoy feliz por ti, pero ojalá no hubiera sido a costa de nuestra amistad ".

"Albus," intervino el mayor de los Snape, pero en lugar de decir cualquier otra cosa, solo se quedó mirando paralizado a su yo más joven.

"Recibí tu carta", espetó Snape, sin saber qué decir a esta versión de sí mismo. El director Snape asintió lentamente.

"Entonces sabes lo que espero de ti. ¿Ya conociste a Potter?”

Snape sintió que se sonrojaba. Frunciendo el ceño rápidamente, trató de ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo, pero fue difícil cuando Potter se convirtió en la estrella de sus fantasías nocturnas.

"Dulce Merlín", el director Snape dijo, "¡Albus! ¡Seguramente nunca fui tan obvio!"

Dumbledore se rio alegremente y Snape se sintió extrañamente excluido. No le gustaba la fácil camaradería que existía entre los dos hombres; el profesor Snape debería estar de su lado, no de Dumbledore.

"Bueno, Severus, estabas esperando un nuevo comienzo. Yo diría que definitivamente tienes eso ".

Los dos retratos lo miraron, Dumbledore centelleando alegremente mientras la mirada de Snape permanecía indescifrable. Sin desear que ninguno de ellos se despidiera, Snape giró y se fue.

"Pequeño idiota", el retrato de Snape murmuró amargamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Snape lo escuchara.

"Ahora basta, Severus, creo que lo hará muy bien", dijo Dumbledore con cariño cuando Snape cerró la puerta detrás de él. Snape se abrió camino por los pasillos desiertos hasta que finalmente vio a otra persona.

Tropezando a través del Hall de entrada estaba una figura que reconoció; era el jardinero, Hagrid. El bruto era tan feo como siempre, apenas parecía mayor, simplemente muy cansado.

"Sev'rus? Sev’rus! ¿Eres Tú? Me atrevo a decir que me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

"Lo hago", reconoció Snape en un tono aburrido. Recordaba a Hagrid muy claramente, ya que el jardinero constantemente cazaba a Snape cuando iba en busca de ingredientes frescos para sus pociones en el Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid le gritaba y lo amenazaba con detenciones, que ni siquiera tenía autoridad para dar, pero Snape sabía que, si hubiera estado en Gryffindor, Hagrid lo habría ayudado a rastrear las plantas que necesitaba.

"Sí, bueno", el patán olió fuerte y sacó su pañuelo de rayas. "Esperaba encontrarme contigo. Recuerdo cuando eras pequeño, corriendo hacia el bosque y yo ... "Hagrid se secó los ojos con su pañuelo," No debería haber sido tan rápido para juzgar, solo porque tú estabas en Slytherin no debería significar ¡nada! Eres un buen muchacho, Sev'rus.”

Snape se revolvió incómodo. Los Merodeadores habían sido matones, pero Hagrid siempre había sido un símbolo del sesgo institucionalizado contra Slytherins que se extendía por Hogwarts.

"Gracias", murmuró Snape, pero el hombre grande no estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado envuelto en su propia miseria.

"Tengo algo para ti", continuó Hagrid, metiendo una mano grande en el bolsillo de su abrigo lúgubre y sacando un pequeño gatito. "Solo tiene unos meses. Lo encontré a él solo en el bosque y necesita un buen hogar, lo llevaría conmigo, pero creo que estaría contento contigo ".

El pequeño gatito colgaba en el aire cuando Hagrid lo tendió a Snape por el cuello. La criatura dejó escapar un lastimoso maullido, Snape rápidamente lo agarró y tiró del pobre animal hacia su pecho.

"¿Lo tomarás entonces?"

Snape miró al gatito. Cuando era más joven había deseado tanto tener una mascota, pero sus padres siempre habían dicho que era demasiado caro. Sabía que esa no era la única razón, sus padres apenas tenían tiempo para él y una mascota habría sido otra molestia para ellos. Una vez, había encontrado un gatito, probablemente de la misma edad que esta pequeña cosa, en una de las fábricas abandonadas. Eso fue antes de conocer a Lily y pasó todo el día hablando con su nuevo amigo hasta que le dolió la mandíbula por el uso excesivo. Luego la llevó a su casa. Su padre había caído en una furia masiva; enojado porque Snape no lo había escuchado y no le había dado el respeto que sentía que se merecía. Entonces, le había mostrado a Snape cómo eran realmente los muggles. Había arrastrado a Snape al canal y lo había hecho mirar cómo había ahogado al gatito.

Snape abrazó al gato en sus brazos más cerca.

"Sev'rus? ¿Lo cuidará?

"Si, si, por supuesto. Gracias." Dijo Snape, tratando de no mostrar cuánto le había afectado el regalo de Hagrid. Todo el mundo sabía lo obsesionado que estaba Hagrid con los animales, darle a Snape ese gato era mucho más significativo que cualquier disculpa que pudiera haberle dado a Snape.

El gatito comenzó a ronronear y frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de Snape. Snape se tragó el nudo inapropiado y vergonzoso en su garganta. Después de todo, era solo un gatito, no debería afectarlo tanto.

"¿Me dejas saber si necesitas algo, cierto Sev'rus?" Hagrid dijo, guardando su pañuelo, "No puede ser fácil perder veinte años de la noche a la mañana, pero estás aquí entre amigos".

Hagrid lo palmeó torpemente en el hombro. Por un segundo, Snape estaba preocupado de que el hombre lo abrazara, pero siguió acariciando su hombro. Finalmente, se detuvo y, con un adiós entre dientes y un fuerte sonido, Hagrid se alejó.

Snape miró al gatito en sus brazos, quien lo miró solemnemente.

"Hola", dijo Snape en voz baja, sintiéndose como un tonto por hablar en voz alta con un gato. El gato ronroneó más fuerte.

"Voy a llamarte..." Snape pensó por un minuto "Caracalla. Él fue uno de los emperadores de Severo "

Caracalla se golpeó juguetonamente la nariz, la criatura probablemente tenía algo de sangre kneazle en él; parecía más inteligente que un gato normal. Snape deslizó el gato en el bolsillo de su bata. Caracalla se arregló allí mismo, sacando la cabeza y sin hacer ningún movimiento para saltar.

"Buen chico", dijo Snape mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gatito. No podría hacer ninguna poción hoy, los vapores serían demasiado peligrosos para un gatito, pero aún podría ir a investigar la estantería de su viejo yo. Bajando a las mazmorras, mantuvo su mano sobre Carcalla, por si acaso el gato decidía huir. Estaba acariciando al gato sin pensar, rascándose detrás de sus orejas cuando dobló una esquina y estuvo a punto de golpear directamente a Potter.

"¡Snape!" El pequeño idiota le sonrió, "¡No sabía que estabas en Hogwarts!"

Snape abrió la boca para responder, pero la embestida verbal de Potter continuó.

"¡Ooh, Hagrid te dio el gatito! ¡Ha querido haberte entregado desde que lo encontró! ¿Te gusta? ¿Te lo vas a quedar?”

Snape sintió que se sonrojaba, él no sería humillado porque le gustaba el gatito. Muchos magos tenían familiares y no dejaría que Potter lo avergonzara solo porque ya se había encariñado con la cosa.

"¿Es asunto tuyo, Potter?"

"No, no. Solo preguntaba, porque realmente nunca parecías el tipo de persona que tiene un familiar, y ciertamente no de algo tan dulce— "

Snape vio rojo. Por supuesto, este Potter era lo mismo que su padre, explotando cualquier debilidad que mostraba Snape, riéndose de él. Bueno, esta vez no.

"¿Nunca estás en silencio, maldito idiota?"

"¡Oye! Mira, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ser amigos. ¿Quieres un poco de espacio? ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no hay necesidad de ser grosero! Nunca te hice nada. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!" Gritó Potter, acercándose a Snape.

"Sé que eres la razón por la que Lily murió, si nunca hubieras nacido, ¡todavía estaría viva!"

Las palabras salieron casi espontáneamente; todas las semanas de dolor y auto-odio de repente se liberaron en un momento de ira. Snape jadeó pesadamente, como si decir esas palabras le hubieran cobrado un precio físico. Potter solo lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía lo que venía, sabía exactamente lo que Potter diría a continuación. No se puede culpar a un niño por haber nacido; no fue culpa de Potter que Lily estuviera muerta, era suya. Él la había traicionado cuando le había transmitido la profecía al Señor Oscuro. Ahora, finalmente, Potter culparía a Snape por hacerlo un huérfano. Potter le recordaría la culpa que pesaba en Snape, y él tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo.  
Snape se levantó en toda su altura, echó hacia atrás sus hombros y resistió el impulso de maldecir a Potter. No debería tomar tanto tiempo.

Potter aún no se había movido, de hecho, solo estaba mirando a Snape.

"Tengo tu libro", dijo Potter en voz baja. Snape se desinfló levemente, esta no era la respuesta que había estado esperando. "¿Tu libro de Pociones avanzadas? ¿El libro del Príncipe Mestizo?

"¡¿Qué ?!" gritó Snape incrédulo.

"Bueno, lo dejaste aquí, y yo no tenía mi libro de pociones, así que lo encontré".

"¿Lo encontraste, Potter?" Escupió Snape, toda su furia anterior encontrando una nueva salida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Potter debe haber hecho.

"¡Sí, fue brillante! Quiero decir, eres un genio de Pociones, ¡Aprendí mucho de ti!”

"¿En serio?" La voz de Snape se volvió más silenciosa mientras pensaba exactamente qué tan enojado estaba con el chico. Potter obviamente reconoció esto como una señal de peligro, ya que comenzó a parecer preocupado por primera vez desde que su discusión había comenzado.

"No es que yo... Quiero decir, ¡No fue hacer trampa, o nada!"

"¿No hiciste trampa? Encontraste el libro de otra persona, ¿ignoraste los cambios que había hecho en las pociones? ¿O, como creo que es más probable, pasaste las mejoras como tu propio trabajo? Cuando Slughorn te dio un Sobresaliente por una poción, ¿Lo rechazaste, diciéndole que no fue tu trabajo duro, sino el del Príncipe mestizo? Hmm? Lo dudo. ¡Oh, no, cuando a Potter se le entrega un libro lleno de recetas mejoradas, se lo merece!

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡No fue así! ¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas todo lo que digo?

"¿Y los hechizos, Potter?" Snape estaba demasiado enojado para escuchar cualquier cosa que Potter tuviera que decirle ahora. "¿Qué piensas de los hechizos allí? ¿Robaste algunos de esos?

"Yo, sí, utilicé algunos. Muffliato y Sectumsempra" Potter murmuró, su comportamiento cambió repentinamente mientras miraba sus pies. Snape lo miró boquiabierto. No reconoció a Muffliato, debe haberlo inventado más tarde.

Sectumsempra, sin embargo, él sabía íntimamente.

"Dime que no hiciste nada tan idiota como usar un hechizo cuando ignorabas por completo sus efectos. ¡Seguramente, incluso tú, serías incapaz de hacer algo tan tonto! "

"¡Dijo que era para enemigos, y Malfoy estaba a punto de usarme un Imperdonable!"

Snape hizo una pausa. Cada vez que pensaba en usar Sectumsempra, aún no lo había usado en una persona. Solo lo había usado en criaturas muertas que tenían que ser cortadas para partes de pociones; no se había atrevido, no hasta que encontró una manera de sanar los cortes también.

"¿Fue cortado de gravedad? Pero, ¿Luego fue sanado?

"Sí, pensé, pensé que lo había matado, pero luego, es decir, el profesor Snape, vino y dijo este canto y lo curó".

La ira de Snape se desvaneció mientras consideraba las posibilidades de un cántico sanador. Por lo general, evitaba todo ese medio mágico, y prefería la solidez tranquilizadora de los ingredientes de las pociones, a diferencia de los cantos poco confiables que podrían no funcionar si murmuraba algo con el tono de voz equivocado.

"Lo siento, sobre tu libro. No debería haber tomado el crédito por esas pociones. Es solo que fue increíble. Después de ese incidente con Malfoy, lo escondí en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero luego, durante la Batalla, la habitación se quemó. Estaba tan aterrado de que estuvieras muerto, y que tu libro se hubiera ido, tuve que volver y buscarlo. Era como si hubiera perdido otro pedazo de ti, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo importante—“

"¿Tienes el libro?" Snape interrumpió el discurso cada vez más sensiblero de Potter. No tenía tiempo para esto, si pudiera obtener su antiguo libro de texto de NEWT, entonces podría concentrarse más en sus tres pociones.

"¿Lo quieres de vuelta?" Dijo Potter en voz baja.

"Obviamente."

"Claro, sí, está bien. No sé qué haré sin eso, Slughorn se preguntará por qué de repente soy una basura.

Snape frunció el ceño ante la obvia autocompasión de Potter.

"El laboratorio de Pociones está abierto para todos; Estaré allí todos los días. ¿Por qué no intentas realmente hacer un poco de trabajo también?

Potter sonrió. Su sonrisa era realmente impresionante, Snape admitió a sí mismo con amargura. Estaría condenado antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

"¿No te molestaría? ¿Si fuera allí y pasáramos tiempo juntos? "

"No pasaríamos tiempo juntos, estaríamos haciendo pociones en la misma habitación. Al mismo tiempo. En completo silencio ".

Potter continuó viéndolo, Snape reprimió salvajemente el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien parecía tan genuinamente feliz de verlo. Potter se veía así solo ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con él, ni siquiera porque le ganaría algo. Snape de repente frunció el ceño. Si Potter era tan fácilmente enamorado, ¿a quién más le estaba mostrando esa cegadora sonrisa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lamento la demora con el capítulo, pero ya estoy a dos trabajos finales de las vacaciones, así que no desesperen... estaré actualizando seguido. Kudos y comentarios son MUY apreciados.


	8. Chapter 8

Solo tenía la intención de echar una breve mirada a los suministros de pociones disponibles para los estudiantes, pero ahora eran dos horas más tarde y todavía estaba intrigado. Había encontrado lo que debía ser la oficina del profesor Snape y fue maravilloso; cientos de botellas que cubren las paredes con todo tipo de ingredientes hermosos. El aula de Pociones y el laboratorio extra estaban igualmente bien abastecidos, todo organizado de manera impresionante. Por mucho que le desagradara la idea de ser un maestro, su yo mayor debìa ser extraordinariamente bueno en su trabajo. Slughorn nunca permitió el acceso de los estudiantes a tales maravillas.

"Ah, Severus, ahí estás. El señor Potter dijo que podría encontrarlo aquí abajo” dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba al laboratorio de Pociones. Snape saltó culpablemente lejos del estante de ingredientes que estaba observando. A pesar de la forma en que McGonagall lo había tratado desde que se había despertado, todavía era difícil aceptar esta nueva versión casi amigable de la profesora. Cuando sus palabras se registraron, el intestino de Snape se apretó. Si ella había hablado con Potter, entonces sabía que había culpado a Potter por la muerte de su madre.

"Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido regresar a Hogwarts. Tengo un favor para preguntarte. Mientras que usted o bueno, el Profesor Snape estuvo aquí, él fue responsable de abastecer de pociones a la enfermería. Espero que pueda continuar con esa tradición ", dijo con severidad, sosteniendo un pergamino para él.

Snape tomó la lista con cautela. Por supuesto, no era su responsabilidad hacer estas pociones. Fácilmente podría decir que no, pero solo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Potter no había corrido hacia McGonagall y le había gritado. James Potter lo hubiera hecho, el desagradable chismoso. El estómago de Snape se retorció un poco más, la vaga tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que le había gritado a Potter empeoró un poco.

"Naturalmente, como ya no eres miembro del personal, no es tu obligación prepararlos, pero Poppy, Madame Pomfrey, esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella siempre prefiere sus pociones a comprae de Slug y Jiggers." Snape vaciló antes de mirar la lista, no había nada muy agotador aquí, solo algunos tipos diferentes de analgésicos.

"Muy bien", dijo Snape secamente, embolsándose la lista. Tenía la intención de hacer muchas pociones en el transcurso de la próxima semana y serían lo suficientemente simples como para hacerlas al mismo tiempo. "Quería agradecerle, Profesora, por el traslador y por hacerme un Prefecto".

"De nada", la anciana levantó una ceja, "Es una cosa rara ser capaz de expiar los errores que uno ha cometido en la vida. Quizás, señor Snape, ambos deberíamos estar agradecidos." Snape frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Ella se refería a sus errores, o los suyos? De cualquier manera, fue algo sorprendentemente personal para que ella se lo dijera.

"Sí, Profesora" dijo Snape aun frunciendo el ceño.

"Si pretendes hacer pociones aquí, deberías considerar colocarle un hechizo de cabeza de burbuja a tu gato y protegerlo en una esquina", McGonagall le dedicó una sonrisa y, después de un rápido movimiento de cabeza, se marchó. Snape miró la puerta pensativamente por un minuto antes de sacar la lista de pociones que había acordado hacer. No podía entender a McGonagall en absoluto.

Caracalla maulló lastimosamente. Snape ignoró las quejas del gatito con valentía y continuó removiendo su poción con un lento movimiento en ocho. Finalmente, cuando contó cuarenta y siete vueltas, la poción se volvió completamente transparente. Su caldero dio un estruendo extraño, el líquido claro comenzaba a moverse a su propia voluntad en olas cada vez más agitadas. Tomando rápidamente una ampolla, trató de tomar una muestra en caso de que este lote se volviera demasiado violento y tuviera que desaparecer. Tan pronto como tocó la poción, cesaron las olas y el líquido se tranquilizó. Con un suspiro de alivio, Snape tomó su muestra.

Alguien toco la puerta. Como si pudiera sentir la intrusión, la poción comenzó a retumbar de nuevo, esta vez burbujeando de un modo que, desafortunadamente, Snape conocía demasiado bien. Naturalmente, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Potter. El caldero dio un fuerte golpe y comenzó a arrojar la poción directamente al aire. Snape estaba empapado.

Después de una rápida mirada a Potter, que estaba ligeramente mojado, Snape fue a ver a Caracalla. El gatito saltó hacia él, completamente seco pero ansioso por jugar y frustrado cuando no pudo escapar de las barreras.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Potter, mientras Snape levantaba su varita para desterrar la poción de su ropa.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, no gracias a ti. No debes molestar a un pocionero cuando están experimentando." Snape intentó poner tanto veneno como pudo en su voz, pero descubrió que su voz sonaba engañosamente suave. Era difícil expresar su ira adecuadamente cuando sentía algo parecido a la culpa por culpar a Potter por la muerte de Lily.

"Sí, me preguntaba si podría usar el laboratorio"

Snape agitó su mano como para indicar que el mocoso tenía su permiso. Fue bastante satisfactorio que Potter pensara que lo necesitaba para trabajar aquí. Silenciosamente, comenzó a ordenar su experimento, anotando en su registro cómo se había comportado este último lote para contrarrestar el Veritaserum. Después de diez minutos levantó la vista, listo para comenzar su próximo experimento. Frente a él, Potter estaba preparando moscas de crin para guisar, inclinándose sobre la mesa haciendo que sus pantalones vaqueros se abrazaran aún más fuerte a su trasero, que apuntaba directamente a Snape.

Tragó convulsivamente y se lamió los labios. De todos los hombres en el mundo para codiciar, fue solo su suerte que su galán díscolo eligiera a Potter. El chico agitó la mezcla, su culo se movía ligeramente cada vez más. Snape decidió acercarse un poco más, solo para investigar más a fondo lo que Potter estaba haciendo. Snape trató de moverse en silencio, para no molestar al niño, pero Potter debe haberlo escuchado; su cabeza giró y le dio a Snape una sonrisa descarada sobre su hombro.

"Oye, ¿has terminado?"

Snape intentó no sonrojarse, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

"¿Qué estás elaborando?"

Potter se volvió hacia sus moscas de crin y las pinchó a medias.

"Poción multijugos. Voy a tratar de volver a hacer todas las pociones con las que tuve problemas en mi sexto año ".

Snape resopló. Aunque la poción multijugos requeria de mucha preparación, la mezcla real era ridículamente fácil.

"Potter", dijo Snape, una batalla interna librandose dentro de él. No quería disculparse con el chico que había robado el libro de su Poción, y parecía absurdo disculparse con un Potter. Sin embargo, solo podía culpar a la muerte de Lily por sí mismo y, sin importar cuán sucio fuera su hijo, no debería haber dicho lo que tenía. La pesadez en su estómago le recordó incómodamente cuándo había suplicado a Lily por su perdón. "Cuando hablamos antes, yo ... dije cosas que no son verdad".

No era una verdadera disculpa, pero aún era una lucha decir eso. Potter se había vuelto para mirarlo completamente, aunque el chico miró al piso en lugar de mirar a Snape a los ojos.

"Eso está bien. Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, todo ha sido tan extraño recientemente, y sé por qué las cosas son raras, de repente te han metido en medio de una vida completamente diferente. Atado a molestar a cualquiera ".

Potter levantó la vista tímidamente, sus ojos verdes miraban desde un revoltijo de cabello negro. Snape asintió lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿dijiste que estabas experimentando? ¿No vas a hacer esas pociones para Madam Pomfrey? ¡Estaría muy contenta si lo hicieras!" Potter comenzó a hablar.

"Los haré, por el momento estoy intentando inventar una poción para mis Maestrías "

Potter se mordió el labio inferior, y parecía extrañamente nervioso. Snape escondió su sonrisa, este chico pudo haber vencido al Señor Oscuro, pero estaba nervioso por Severus Snape.

"Me preguntaba, si supieras que tienes un almacén", dijo Harry, sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Snape y observaron su reacción de cerca.

"Soy consciente de que mi yo mayor tenía una oficina", respondió Snape, entrecerrando los ojos. Era exasperante encontrar constantemente nueva información sobre su ser anterior. Potter negó con la cabeza.

"No, esto es solo un almacén. Está en el pasillo de Tapestry. ¿Podría mostrarte si quieres? "Potter inclinó la cabeza, y miró a Snape.

"Muy bien", dijo Snape, "Muéstramelo.” Cogió la mano de Potter y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Snape dejó caer la mano más pequeña justo cuando los pequeños dedos rechonchos de Potter comenzaron a pegarse a él. Snape giró lentamente para ver a Potter aun mirando su propia mano, donde Snape la había tocado. El chico parecía casi pálido; Probablemente disgustado de que Snape se atreviera a tocarlo. Bueno, ciertamente esa no había sido su intención, fue un error honesto. Un error honesto, aunque mortificante.

"¡Date prisa, Potter!" Gritó Snape mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, deseando desesperadamente estar lo más lejos posible de Potter y el laboratorio. Potter se arrastró detrás de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Snape caminó rápidamente, manteniéndose delante de Potter y ocultando su vergüenza.

Tan pronto como llegaron al Corredor de la Tapicería, él sabía dónde estaba el almacén de su ser viejo, podía sentir el fuerte encanto de bloqueo en la puerta. Reconoció la sensación del hechizo de inmediato, su yo más antiguo pudo haber lanzado este hechizo, pero fue uno que había aprendido de su madre. Ella lo había usado para mantener a su marido fuera de su habitación las noches en que estaba especialmente borracho.

"Eh... entonces, ¿puedes entrar? No creo que Alohomora funcione"dijo Potter, todavía sonriendo levemente.

"¿Y cómo exactamente lo sabrías, Potter?" Snape se burló, complacido de ver que Potter dejó de sonreír y se sonrojó: el pequeño ladrón. "Afortunadamente, sé el hechizo para desbloquearlo." Snape se aseguró de decir el hechizo sin palabras, le gustaba la idea de un almacén de pociones al que solo él podía acceder.  
La puerta se abrió para revelar una estantería tras otra de ampollas de poción y jarras de ingredientes exóticos. Las estanterías estaban tan altas que incluso había una escalera; fue hermoso. Snape sofocó un jadeo de asombro.

"¿Snape? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco apagado ", dijo Potter antes de entrar al almacén.

Se preguntó qué esperaría Potter a cambio de contarle sobre este lugar. Por supuesto, Potter no había pedido nada cuando le había dado a Snape las pertenencias de su antiguo yo antes. Sin embargo, aparte de Lily, nadie lo había tratado con tanta magnanimidad. Snape decidió esperar hasta que Potter pidiera el reembolso y, descartando a Potter de su mente, comenzó a examinar minuciosamente los estantes muy apilados.

Apenas había terminado de catalogar mentalmente un estante cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba guardando un sospechoso silencio. El niño estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera, jugando distraídamente con una botella de Veritaserum. Sería tan fácil despedirlo con un comentario sarcástico, pero era extrañamente agradable tener un compañero. Especialmente alguien que le había contado a Snape su más oscuro secreto y estaba obligado a Snape.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Preguntó Potter, finalmente notando que Snape lo estaba mirando.

"Mi yo más viejo mantuvo esta habitación bien abastecida", dijo Snape a la ligera, minimizando el tesoro escondido de esta habitación, por si acaso Potter esperaba una compensación por informarle de su existencia.

"Sí ... Será mejor que me vaya. Se supone que me reuniré con Ginny más tarde ", dijo con tristeza Potter, volviendo a poner el Veritaserum en el estante "Aunque no estoy seguro de qué decirle. Todavía no hemos vuelto oficialmente juntos, pero ella actúa como si lo hubiéramos hecho. He estado evitándola, pero esta noche es la cena en casa de los Weasley.”

Snape escondió su sorpresa. Realmente, por ahora, debería estar acostumbrado a las confidencias fáciles de Potter.

"Si no te sientes atraído por ella, entonces parece bastante inútil continuar", dijo Snape, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer amable. Lily nunca le había pedido consejos de relación y no tenía idea de cómo se hacía.

"Sí, me he dado cuenta de que no va a funcionar, pero ..." Harry se detuvo abruptamente cuando un chico pelirrojo se asomó sobre el umbral del almacén.

"¡Harry! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ya no puede darte detenciones! ", Se lamentó el larguirucho intruso. La sonrisa que había estado jugando en los labios de Snape cayó, fue bastante agradable escuchar acerca de la floreciente sexualidad de Potter y esta interrupción fue una molestia. Puede que no tenga ninguna oportunidad con Potter, pero todavía era un material valioso para su paja nocturna. Estaría maldito antes de hacerle saber a Potter que lo consideraba atractivo; había cometido el error de ser demasiado obvio con Graham Bardget y no volvería a cometer ese error.

"Sí, solo estoy saliendo. Oh, Snape, este es Ron Weasley por cierto "dijo Potter, levantándose. Snape asintió con la cabeza hacia el chico, pero el jengibre simplemente lo miró. Snape frunció el ceño y regresó a los estantes.

"Está bien, bueno. Supongo que te veré mañana. Eh, adiós, Snape”

"Adiós, Potter," dijo Snape a regañadientes, sin volverse para ver a Potter irse.

"Merlín, tienes suerte de haberte encontrado. No puedo creer que ese idiota te haya hecho ... " La voz desagradable del jengibre apenas bajó mientras se alejaban.

"¡Ron! No…” La voz de Potter se perdió cuando la pareja dobló la esquina al final del pasillo.

Extrañamente, después de que se fue, el almacén parecía demasiado silencioso. La excitación previa de Snape al examinar sus nuevas pociones descubiertas pareció evaporarse. Con un suspiro, y aunque la mayor parte de la habitación aún no se ha explorado, Snape se fue, bloqueando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Por qué no saborisas tus pociones?" Preguntó Potter mientras clavava un cuchillo en uno de sus ingredientes, "Las pociones de Slug y Jiggers son todas con sabor." Snape apretó su mandíbula. Realmente no había creído que Potter estaría en el laboratorio de pociones por segundo día consecutivo. El padre de Potter ciertamente había aborrecido estudiar y había esperado lo mismo del hijo.

"Es una complicación innecesaria", murmuró Snape, vigilando su potente poción.

"Oh, ¿entonces es demasiado difícil?" Dijo Potter, con esa sonrisa descarada que enfureció a Snape.

"No, es innecesario", dijo Snape, con más fuerza esta vez.

"Entonces ... ¿Podrías? ¿Podrías hacer ese sabor a cereza si quisieras?

"Podría hacerlo de cualquier sabor que yo quisiera. Me parece recordar que te dije que estaríamos trabajando en completo silencio, amablemente devuelve tu atención a tu propio brebaje ".

Potter le lanzó una mirada herido y arrojó sus raíces directamente a su caldero. Realmente no era de extrañar que necesitara practicar la preparación de pociones, era completamente inexperto. Snape se estremeció al pensar qué demonios le había enseñado. Sin embargo, él recogió las cerezas encurtidas del estante; le mostraría a Potter exactamente lo bueno que era como maestro de pociones.

"Ven aquí, Potter", dijo Snape, su voz baja. Potter dejó de fregar el caldero que prácticamente había arruinado cuando había sobrecalentado su poción.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó, incluso mientras caminaba hacia él. Snape sonrió con fuerza, tal obediencia incuestionable debería ser recompensada, después de todo.

"Prueba esto", Snape empujó una pequeña taza de su poción para aliviar el dolor con sabor a cereza en la mano de Potter. El idiota confiado bebió inmediatamente un sorbo.

"¡Guau, eso es realmente bueno! ¡Realmente lo hiciste con sabor a cerezas!" Potter le sonrió, sus labios manchados de rojo oscuro por la poción. La réplica mordaz que le llegó tan fácilmente a Snape fue olvidada por completo mientras miraba esos labios, y luego, sin siquiera pensar en por qué lo estaba haciendo, levantó un dedo y acarició suavemente el labio inferior con su dedo. Estaba húmedo y delicado y podía sentir la poción manchando su piel.

Potter se quedó completamente quieto, completamente congelado, luego soltó un suave gemido, abriendo sus labios mientras lo hacía. Snape no podía apartar la mirada de esa cara hipnótica, pero en lugar de quitar su dedo, tomó los labios abiertos de Harry como una invitación y puso su dedo en la boca de Harry. La cálida humedad de la boca de Potter lo devolvió a la realidad con un ruido sordo. Snape apartó su mano de Potter como si hubiera sido quemado. Potter parpadeó estúpidamente por un minuto y luego, sin previo aviso, huyó. La puerta del laboratorio se cerró de golpe detrás de él, pero Snape apenas se dio cuenta.

No podía creer lo que había hecho; ¡había metido su dedo en la boca de Potter! Unos meses atrás hubiera matado felizmente a un niño llamado Potter, que se parecía casi exactamente a este. Aquí estaba metiendo su dedo en la boca de Potter, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Este Potter era atractivo, pero Snape no había tratado de besarlo, no había hecho las cosas normales de adolescente. En cambio, su cuerpo traidor había decidido meter su dedo en su boca. Él estaba mortificado. Dudaba que Potter estudiara en el laboratorio de pociones otra vez, y realmente ¿quién podía culparlo?

Snape nunca se había sentido más humillado, algo en lo que, reflexionó amargamente, ya tenía una gran experiencia. Todavía no se había movido, su respiración se había acelerado sin que él pareciera notarlo y su dedo estaba mojado. Inspeccionó la punta del dedo con cuidado, esto había estado en la boca de Potter, pero todavía había una mancha de poción roja en él. Snape lamió la poción en silencio. No podía probar nada más allá del sabor a cereza que había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de perfeccionar. No había rastros de Potter en el sabor.


	9. Chapter 9

El último día de agosto fue húmedo y lúgubre, el cielo gris hacía que Spinner's End se sintiera particularmente húmedo cuando Snape empacó sus pertenencias. Tenía la intención de mudarse a las mazmorras de Slytherin esta noche. La primera poción que planeaba enviar al Gremio estaba casi completa, solo unos pocos retoques más y sería perfecta. Por supuesto, mucha de la investigación provino de su yo mayor; pero como su viejo yo nunca había completado la poción, Snape dudaba que fuera a ser una trampa. El viejo Snape había abandonado abruptamente esta investigación justo antes de comenzar a enseñar en Hogwarts. La poción era un poco moralmente dudosa y sospechaba que el viejo Snape había renunciado a ella por esa misma razón. Era una poción contra-Veritaserum; no solo un antídoto que haría nula la poción original, esta imitaba todos los efectos de Veritaserum excepto la veracidad. La mirada vacía, la estructura de la frase inusualmente seca, todo parecería lo mismo. Siempre fue tan obvio cuando alguien tomaba el antídoto contra el suero de la verdad, pero con esta poción, se podrían dar múltiples gotas de Veritaserum a una persona y parecía haber funcionado. Fue realmente bastante ingenioso.

Afortunadamente, Slughorn aún no había establecido una contraseña para la sala común de Slytherin, por lo que Snape podía entrar sin impedimentos. Frunció el ceño, el gordo imbécil realmente no sabía nada sobre seguridad. Frunció el ceño aún más cuando vio en el tablón de anuncios la contraseña para la próxima quincena, 'Ex Unitae Vires', la unidad es la fuerza.

La suya era la única cama en el dormitorio del séptimo año. Fue un recordatorio desconcertante de su situación. Los únicos Slytherins que habían ayudado a Snape habían sido aquellos que querían ser Mortífagos y, aun así, solo cuando había algo para ellos. Snape a menudo había sentido que estaba solo en el mundo, pero ahora en realidad era cierto.

Él se sentó pesadamente en la cama. Iba a ser un año largo. Caracalla salió del bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a explorar la cama. Al menos Snape no tenía que preocuparse porque alguno de sus compañeros de año molestasen a su gato.

Tan agradable como era acostarse en la cama rodeado por la luz verde teñida del lago, Snape no podía dormir. Vería a Potter mañana en la Cena de Inicio de Término. Naturalmente, Potter no se había dignado regresar al laboratorio de Pociones; toda su charla sobre querer estudiar obviamente había sido solo una mentira. Snape evitó pensar en cualquier otra razón para la ausencia de Potter.

Snape se revolvió, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Caracalla hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar compartir su cama mientras Snape estaba tan inquieto. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un hechizo para escuchar las conversaciones de Potter con sus amigos. Necesitaba saber si Potter había roto con esa zorra pelirroja. No es que le importara lo que Potter hiciera, pero era su deber, como amiga de Lily, asegurarse de que su hijo no desperdiciara su vida en algo porque no podía admitir que era homosexual.

Su pene latió dolorosamente mientras pensaba en Potter y la humedad caliente dentro de su boca. Necesitaba desesperadamente masturbarse, pero era demasiado humillante pensar en Potter.

 

Snape se unió a la multitud de estudiantes mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. Pasó un tiempo antes de que alguien lo notara, pero gradualmente los otros comenzaron a darle un lugar más amplio. La multitud se calló aparte de susurros sordos. Apretó los dientes y mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí como cualquier otra persona.

Sentado cerca del frente de la mesa de Slytherin, para que, como prefecto, pudiera instruir a los nuevos de primer año, se dio cuenta de cuán pocos Slytherins había. Parecían estar pegados bastante cerca de él también. Todos estaban sentados más arriba de la mesa de lo que había sido normal en su día. Los Slytherins más jóvenes le sonrieron nerviosamente, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Asintió levemente con la cabeza a algunos de ellos y recibió algunas sonrisas irónicas a cambio. Por supuesto, su yo anterior había hecho mucho durante la Guerra y, como Director, había protegido a los estudiantes de daños; pero como todos lo habían creído leal al Señor Oscuro, Snape no había esperado ser recibido amablemente por los otros estudiantes.

Potter se sentó casi enfrente, pero el bastardo evitó mirarlo. La chica, Ginny, se sentó a unas pocas sillas de él y le lanzó a Potter una mirada furiosa. Snape sonrió. Quizás Potter en realidad había tomado el coraje para deshacerse de la arpía después de todo.

Ninguno de los compañeros de Potter parecía particularmente feliz. El chico pecoso tenia la cara cada vez más roja y enojada y el mismo Potter estaba haciendo un puchero. Su labio inferior sobresalió infantilmente. Snape no pudo evitar la oleada de satisfacción que, sin importar lo embarazoso que fuera, lo hizo tocar su labio. Sabía exactamente lo que sentían bajo sus dedos, lo que se sentía al empujar más allá de esos rellenos labios rojos.

Snape sacudió su cabeza mientras arreglaba su túnica para cubrir sus parte inferior, este no era el lugar para tales pensamientos.  
El Sombrero seleccionador había comenzado con una habitual sombría canción. Habían pasado años desde que Snape realmente había prestado atención a la maldita cosa, pero esta vez, con tantos jóvenes Slytherins admirándolo, se sintió obligado a al menos fingir prestarle atención. Por lo general, solo terminaba leyendo un libro. Snape luchó por mantener sus ojos fuera de Potter. Él quería saber desesperadamente por qué se veía tan molesto.

"¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Termine en Slytherin, justo como usted! "Uno pequeño de primer año se deslizó en el asiento junto a él y prácticamente se inclinó por completo a su lado. Por un segundo, Potter lo miró, pero Snape tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocer su nuevo trabajo.

"Faith Burbage", dijo Snape, reconociendo la mestiza, "no soy ni seré tu profesor. Puedes llamarme ..." vaciló, cualquiera que sea el nombre que le diera, todos los demás Slytherins también lo usarían "Severus”.

Burbage sonrió tan ampliamente que Snape pudo ver el chocolate manchado en sus dientes. Detrás de él, podía oír a los Slytherins conmocionados por el murmullo. Snape no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Estaba seguro de que su ser más viejo habría desaprobado tal familiaridad, pero había algo terriblemente entrañable en ser admirado con tanta profundidad.

Al final de la Clasificación tenían diez nuevos Slytherins. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Burbage, parecían felices de estar en su nueva casa. Los Slytherins mayores aplaudían cortésmente cada vez que ganaban un nuevo miembro; cada otra casa vitoreaba estridentemente cada vez que obtenían uno de primer año.

Burbage se retorcía inquieta junto a él, aparentemente demasiado intimidada para hablar, pero tremendamente emocionada. Finalmente se calmó cuando McGonagall se puso de pie y los estudiantes se callaron.

"Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son bienvenidos aquí. Ahora es el momento de dejar de lado los eventos del año pasado y dejar que nuestras vidas normales se reanuden. Hogwarts, y el resto del Mundo Mágico, ha visto muchos cambios el verano pasado y espero que todos muestren la misma fuerza y unidad de propósito que han mantenido a Hogwarts a travesando el más oscuro de los tiempos. Muchos estudiantes se vieron obligados a participar en el conflicto que sacudió nuestro mundo, pero aquí no son soldados, la guerra ha terminado y ahora es el momento para que sean estudiantes una vez más. Como se habrán dado cuenta tenemos muchos más estudiantes que de costumbre, espero que hagan todo lo posible para ayudar a cualquier estudiante cuya educación haya sido interrumpida por la guerra; sus clases pueden ser más grandes que antes y puede haber cierta mezcla de años en algunas clases. La educación de ninguno sufrirá por esto, y se hará tiempo para cada estudiante. Todos debemos trabajar juntos para asegurarnos de que Hogwarts regrese a su gloria anterior.

"Tenemos varios cambios en el personal, como Directora ya no puedo servir como Jefe de Gryffindor. En cambio, el profesor Septima Vector asumirá ese papel. También damos la bienvenida al profesor Dorian Hardcastle como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de las festividades recientes, este no es el momento de olvidarse de nosotros mismos. Las reglas de la escuela todavía aplican. El bosque permanece prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Practicar magia en los corredores está prohibido y será castigado con la pérdida de puntos de casa. Con eso fuera del camino, ¡que comience la fiesta! "

Las placas doradas que se alineaban en la mesa se llenaron de comida a las órdenes de McGonagall y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar a la vez con una explosión de sonido. Después de un mes de cocinar para sí mismo y de comer frijoles con tostadas, Snape estaba más que feliz de llenar su plato con la comida frente a él.  
"Pero, él siempre estuvo del lado de Dumbledore, y cuando Harry Potter mató a tú-sabes-quien, les dijo a todos que Severus era un hombre de Dumbledore", escuchó a Burbage decir en voz baja al nacido muggle junto a ella. Snape se tragó la comida en la boca antes de que pudiera escupirla. ¿Eso era lo que todos pensaban de él? ¿Que él era el hombre de Dumbledore? Vengar a Lily hasta donde él podía entender tenía perfecto sentido. Pero Dumbledore era un viejo hipócrita que estaría felizmente al lado de posibles asesinos mientras estuvieran en su casa favorita. Él nunca habría sido el hombre de Dumbledore.

"Señor, quiero decir, Severus. Nos preguntábamos ", tartamudeó un chico regordete de tercer año, ruborizándose furiosamente, “si era verdad que no recuerda que es el Profesor Snape ". Los Slytherins más viejos se quedaron en silencio, con los ojos clavados en él.

"Y, que no recuerda sobre la Guerra, o Dumbledore o… el Señor Oscuro", preguntó cautelosamente un rubio de quinto año. Snape miró el mar de rostros nerviosos, todos se volvieron hacia él.

"Eso es correcto", dijo Snape, inseguro de sí mismo. Había tanta gente mirándolo, la atención era embarazosa, todas sus caras estaban llenas de respeto y esperanza. "No me acuerdo de ninguno de ustedes, aunque como prefecto, estoy disponible para ustedes, si tienen alguna preocupación".

Unos Slytherin sonrieron, pero la mayoría miró hacia otro lado, vagamente decepcionada. Snape se encogió de hombros, no había nada más que pudiera haber dicho; él solo había dicho eso porque era su deber como prefecto y se negó a ser como ese cobarde Lupin que abdicaba las responsabilidades que eran difíciles. Él no era culpable por las acciones de su yo mayor o sus responsabilidades. Burbage seguía sonriéndole con ojos grandes y adoradores.

La fiesta fue larga y pareció prolongarse aún más que las pasadas cenas de comienzo de término. Potter le lanzó una mirada ocasional, pero Snape no pudo descifrar la forma en que Potter lo miraba.

"¡Señor! Severus, señor, nos preguntamos" un matón que parecía de cuarto año le gritó por la mesa. Parecía del tipo que nunca abrió sus libros de texto y solo pasó todo el tiempo hablando de Quidditch. "He sido nombrado capitán, y me preguntaba si le apetecía probarlo, Se supone que debo armar un equipo, pero necesito algunos jugadores más experimentados, usted juega, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, el bruto estaría hablando de Quidditch.

"No."

"¡Pero! ¡Pero al profesor Snape le encantaba el Quidditch! "Chilló una niña de tercer año que parecía tímida. Snape frunció el ceño a más grandes.

"Yo", dijo, pensando para sí mismo que esta sería una frase que repetiría muchas veces el próximo año "No soy el profesor Snape".

La mesa de Slytherin se calló y Snape no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó la fiesta y llamó a los de primer año para que lo siguieran hasta las mazmorras. No le gustaba la forma en que los Slytherins más viejos lo miraban, como si esperaran más de él. Él no era un héroe de guerra, solo era un prefecto. Fue un alivio cuando el día finalmente terminó y pudo meterse en la cama donde Caracalla ronroneando ruidosamente le acarició el costado.

 

La mayoría de los de Primer Año ya se habían ido a desayunar cuando Snape se despertó. Los pocos que no habían querido arriesgarse a perderse en camino al Gran Comedor lo seguían mientras avanzaba por el castillo. Casi había llegado a la mesa de Slytherin cuando vio a Slughorn. El hombre había envejecido considerablemente; su cabello era más blanco, su cara más arrugada, pero, lo más sorprendente, había doblado su tamaño, su gordo estómago se hinchaba absurdamente.

"¡Aah, Severus, mi muchacho! ¡Ahí tienes! ¡No puedo decirte lo extraño que es verte así! "Slughorn le sonrió y puso una posesiva mano en su hombro. Snape luchó contra el impulso de echarlo. Sluggy siempre había sido particularmente poco sutil. Pudo haber invitado a Snape a sus pequeñas reuniones, apenas lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos como un buen pionero, pero de alguna manera no lo suficientemente bueno, no del todo estándar. Por supuesto, ahora que su yo mayor había demostrado su valía, Sluggy estaba sobre él.

"Siempre supe que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, ¿no lo sabías? Ahora, aquí está tu horario y espero que puedas unirte a mí y a algunos de los otros estudiantes en una pequeña reunión, ¿eh? ¿Quizás dentro de unos días, cuando todos se hayan adaptado un poco más?

Snape se encogió de hombros y sintió la mano de Slughorn caer de su hombro. Las últimas cenas de Slug Club a las que había acudido habían sido asuntos interminables; se había sentado en un silencio sepulcral mientras veía a Potter y Lily coqueteando frente a un inconsciente Slughorn. Sin embargo, necesitaba estar a favor del profesor, necesitaba acceso irrestricto al laboratorio de Pociones.

"Eso suena ..." Snape hizo una pausa para pensar en una palabra que no sería una mentira descarada, "Beneficioso".

"¡Exactamente, muchacho, exactamente!"  
El aula de encantamientos se veía exactamente como en su tiempo. Snape quería esconderse en la parte de atrás, pero una tejona de Hufflepuffs ya estaba allí. Él sería el único Slytherin en esta clase, y en cada una de sus otras clases. Los tejones murmuraron nerviosamente mientras se sentaba y nadie lo miraba directamente. Snape abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, no se sentiría incómodo y ciertamente no por un grupo de Hufflepuffs.

La clase en sí pasó notablemente bien. El profesor Flitwick pasó una buena parte de la clase impresionándolos a todos con la necesidad de estudiar duro para sus N.E.W.T.s y luego pasó el resto de la clase repasando los hechizos de sexto año. Solo después de que la clase terminara y los Hufflepuffs salieran, Flitwick reconoció a Snape como algo más que un estudiante regular.

"¡Señor Snape!" Chilló el pequeño profesor cuando Snape pasó por el escritorio del maestro. Su antiguo yo había sido el colega de este hombre, pero a diferencia de McGonagall y Sluggy, el profesor Flitwick parecía entender que no era su ser más viejo. El pequeño maestro saltó de la pila de libros sobre los que estaba parado.

"Señor Snape, creo que su libro de texto de hechizos es la edición anterior. Espero que acepte esta edición más reciente como un regalo ", dijo Flitwick mientras levitaba el libro que acababa de mostrar hacia Snape. Estuvo tentado de rechazarlo. No necesitaba caridad y hoy en día tenía suficiente dinero para comprar sus propios libros. Flitwick lo miró con una expresión nerviosa y Snape se dio cuenta de que Flitwick realmente no le estaba dando este libro. Era una forma de disculparse con su yo mayor por creer que era capaz de asesinar, una forma de que Flitwick expresará su arrepentimiento a un hombre que ya no existía.

"Gracias, Profesor," dijo Snape en voz baja. Flitwick sonrió alegremente, asintiendo para sus adentros mientras Snape guardaba el libro en su bolso.

"En mi juventud tenía bastante reputación como campeón de duelo. Me parece recordar que siempre disfrutó de los duelos, ¿tal vez te gustaría un encuentro amistoso en algún momento?

Snape apretó su mandíbula. Él había pensado que este maestro era diferente. Había pensado que el Jefe de Ravenclaw podría ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar entre él y su yo más viejo.

"¿Quiere decir que mi antiguo yo disfrutó el duelo?", Preguntó Snape con sarcasmo, pero la sonrisa de Flitwick vaciló y sacudió su cabeza tan rápido que su sombrero se torció.

"No, no. No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que los encontré a usted y a ese grupo de Gryffindors en un duelo en el salón de Transformaciones. Pensé que tal vez, ahora que se han ido, es posible que quiera luchar conmigo en su lugar ".

Snape lo miró en estado de shock. ¿Cómo pudo Flitwick confundir a los Merodeadores intimidantes con duelistas? O tal vez no, pero esta era la manera de ser discreto de Flitwick. De cualquier manera, fue una maravillosa oportunidad para perfeccionar sus habilidades de duelo.

"Espero con ansias, profesor".

La sonrisa de Flitwick se ensanchó y levitó de nuevo a su pila de libros mientras los estudiantes de su próxima lección comenzaban a entrar en el aula.

Su segunda clase fue Pociones. Lo que significaba que tendría que tratar con los Gryffindors. Quedarse atrás para hablar con Flitwick ya lo había retrasado, pero por suerte los Gryffindors aún esperaban fuera del salón de Pociones. Todos dejaron de hablar mientras se apresuraba a llegar a la puerta del aula.  
Hubo unos pocos susurros murmurados, pero Snape ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de escucharlos. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de Potter desde el incidente del dedo.

El mocoso miró al piso y se negó a mirar a Snape. La pequeña tonta de pelo rojo estaba a su lado otra vez, pero ella le susurraba enojada y Potter la estaba ignorando. Finalmente, Slughorn abrió la puerta del aula y dejó que pasaran junto a él. Snape se dirigió infaliblemente a su banco habitual cerca del fondo de la habitación; Odiaba cuando otro estudiante intentaba copiarlo y sentarse al fondo porque significaba que no podrían verlo, también significaba que estaba lo más lejos posible de la fría mirada de Lily.

"¿Snape?" Potter se había acercado sigilosamente a él otra vez. Snape no se molestó en responder, estaba demasiado ocupado organizando su estación de trabajo.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?", Preguntó Potter con calma. Snape levantó bruscamente la cabeza, había esperado cualquier cosa que Potter le dijera fuera grosera, había esperado que o ridiculizará. Esto tenía que ser una broma, solo un poco más elaborada de lo que el padre de Potter usualmente había jugado.

"¿Puedo recuperar mi libro?" Replicó Snape. Potter sonrió, se sentó y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila antes de sacar un libro de texto ligeramente chamuscado.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Potter ligeramente, deslizando el libro sobre el escritorio hacia Snape.

"¿A qué estás jugando Potter? ¿Por qué no te vas y te sientas con tu novia?" Siseó Snape inclinándose más cerca de Potter y deliberadamente sin mirar esos labios rojos y llenos.  
"¡Bienvenidos!" Slughorn salió alegremente desde el frente de la clase, "¡Bienvenidos Gryffindors, sin olvidar, por supuesto, nuestros famosos Slytherins! Ahora sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que algunos de ustedes se han preparado pociones, ¡pero estoy esperando grandes cosas de esta clase! ¡Todos ustedes son N.E.W.T. Estudiantes y en esta clase tengo los únicos dos estudiantes que alguna vez ganaron mi premio especial de una botella de Felix Felicis! "Slughorn sonrió a Potter de esa manera codiciosa en la que miró a todos los estudiantes que podrían serle útiles. Potter miró avergonzado a Snape, y se dio cuenta de que Potter había sido la otra persona en ganar el premio de Slughorn. Lo que significaba que Potter había usado sus notas para ganar. ¡Potter era tan mentiroso y tramposo como su padre! Snape apretó su mano en un puño; naturalmente, Potter quería sentarse a su lado, ya no tenía el libro de texto de Snape, por lo que necesitaba estar cerca para poder copiarle.

Potter arrastró su taburete un poco más cerca de Snape e inclinó su cabeza para que Slughorn no lo viera susurrar.

"Rompí con Ginny," dijo Potter suavemente, todavía mirando hacia el escritorio. Snape lentamente aflojó su puño. Sí, estaba enojado porque Potter le había robado su trabajo, pero este era un Potter que le contaba todos sus secretos a Snape, quien alegremente le contó sobre su vida personal. El Potter que tenía el dedo de Snape en su boca, pero no trató de maldecirlo, ni siquiera se burló de él por eso.

"Bien", dijo Snape, Potter lo miró con sorpresa. "No era adecuado". Continuó Snape, tratando de sonar como un apoyo. La respuesta de Potter se perdió cuando el roce de las sillas contra el suelo de piedra indicó que el Slughorn había terminado de hablar y que la clase se estaba preparando para preparar su poción. Snape había perdido completamente la poción que se suponía que debía hacer. Por primera vez en la clase de Pociones se sintió completamente perdido.

"No escuché lo que dijo Slughorn. ¿Qué estamos preparando? "Preguntó Potter, aún más cerca de Snape de lo que él necesitaba, pero Snape no sintió el impulso de alejarse. Echando un vistazo, vio que los otros estudiantes llevaban hierba de escorbuto, apio y espinillas de vuelta del armario de suministros.

"Filtro de confusión", dijo Snape con más confianza de la que sentía; probablemente tenía razón, Slughorn no los haría preparar la Poción de Hinchazón Cerebral, que era la única otra poción que tenía esos tres ingredientes. Potter le sonrió. No era una sonrisa particularmente amistosa, pero hablaba de respeto y admiración y Snape quería desesperadamente que Potter volviera a sonreírle así. Sabía que era inteligente, sabía que podía ser un gran mago, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas se dieran cuenta de eso. La forma en que Potter lo miró fue la forma en que siempre había soñado con ser mirado, como si fuera especial.

"¿Quieres que te traiga tus ingredientes?" Preguntó Potter mientras se ponía de pie. Snape suspiró cuando esa sonrisa desapareció. No podía dejar que la cara de Potter, o su cuerpo pequeño y ágil, lo distrajeran; Potter podría hacer cualquier cosa con esos ingredientes antes de dárselos a Snape, y no era tan tonto como para confiar en Potter.

"Soy perfectamente capaz".

Los amigos de Potter seguían volteándose para mirarlos. Al principio, fue una distracción molesta pero pronto estuvo a punto de exasperar. Su libro de pociones estaba cubierto de anotaciones, y solo recordaba haber escrito algunas de ellas. El filtro de confusión fue uno de los pocos que no tenían ninguna nota al respecto. Snape frunció los labios y pensó en cómo podría adaptar mejor esta receta.

"¡Psst, amigo!", El chico de jengibre, que parecía acompañar a Potter a donde quiera que fuera, susurró en voz alta. La otra molestia Weasley. Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración e intentó bloquear al niño molesto; Slughorn estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando el caldero de lodo que la ramera pecosa había hecho para fijarse en él. Snape se inclinó aún más sobre su caldero e intentó concentrarse.

"¡Harry! Lo siento bien Solo - "el chico pelirrojo fue cortado cuando la nacida muggle con el pelo rizado le dio un codazo en las costillas para advertirle sobre el repentino acercamiento de Slughorn.

"Aah, señorita Granger, encantadora, encantadora", dijo Slughorn felizmente mirando el caldero de la chica. Snape se asomó para ver la poción azul claro de la niña y sonrió para sí mismo. Su poción carecía del brillo lustroso que indicaba una perfecta elaboración, el brillo que tenía su propia poción.

"Y el señor Weasley, por supuesto", Slughorn hizo una pausa mientras miraba en el caldero del niño. "Es tan bueno tener héroes mágicos en mi clase".

"Señor Potter, Harry, veamos qué creaste hoy, ¿o sí? Hmm ... "Slughorn suspiró decepcionado y miró el caldero de Snape.

"¡Severus! Yo digo, ¿esa es la flor de la pasión? Bueno, eso contrarrestaría cualquier ansiedad que el bebedor pudiera experimentar bastante bien, bastante bien de hecho, "Slughorn se rió. Snape lo miró, mientras que Slughorn usualmente reconocía su trabajo, muy rara vez realmente lo elogiaba por ello. El viejo bastardo probablemente estaba pensando en maneras en que podría robar la receta. Snape cerró su libro de Pociones para ocultar todas las nuevas notas que había hecho mientras Slughorn se inclinaba sobre su escritorio.

"Gracias, Profesor." Dijo Snape, mirando a Potter. El chico no parecía celoso de los elogios de Slughorn en absoluto. De hecho, él solo estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera orgulloso de que Snape hubiera sido elogiado y no él. Snape frunció el ceño, a veces Potter no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

"De nada, mi muchacho, ahora los dos deben venir a mi pequeña cena, estaba pensando en tenerla este sábado. ¿Qué piensas de eso entonces? ¡Y no puedes decir que ya estás ocupado con la práctica de Quidditch, Harry! "Dijo Slughorn, aplaudiendo a Potter en la espalda. Potter se apartó de él, pero Slughorn no pareció darse cuenta.

Snape sacó un frasco de la poción fuera de la clase. Técnicamente, no estaba en contra de las reglas de la escuela y su hábito, desde su tercer año, era tomar muestras de todas sus pociones. A veces podía venderlas por un poco de dinero extra, pero sobre todo le gustaba la sensación de logro que sentía cuando sostenía la ampolla en la mano y sabía que había hecho algo perfecto. Incluso si solo tenía un amigo y los otros estudiantes se burlaban de él, tenía una habilidad con la que solo podían soñar.

Con la avalancha de estudiantes arreglando sus calderos, fue fácil asegurarse de que Slughorn no lo viera. Sin embargo, también significaba que perdió la pista de Potter. Desapareció en su grupo de amigos y se fue.

Snape se apresuró a almorzar. Por lo general, era su costumbre sentarse solo y leer mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, pero sus compañeros de casa se negaron a dejarlo en paz. Burbage siguió tratando de contarle sobre sus primeras lecciones y cómo uno de sus maestros era un fantasma. Finalmente, escapó afuera para sentarse bajo el árbol donde usualmente se sentaba para revisar las lecciones de ese día. Había estado pensando en crear un hechizo para escuchar las conversaciones de las personas, y este era el lugar perfecto para trabajar. Snape apuntó su varita hacia Potter y sus dos compañeros que estaban sentados debajo de otro árbol a lo largo de la orilla, pero luego se dio vuelta para que no pareciera que los estaba mirando. Giró su varita pensativamente y comenzó a murmurar posibles conjuros para sí mismo.

"Audirapt, audifur -" hubo una suave descarga de magia cuando el nuevo hechizo funcionó y Snape pudo escuchar de repente la conversación del grupo.

"- No debería haber dicho nada sobre ti y Ginny. Lo entiendo. No sabía que los muggles se extrañaban porque a los magos les gustaban otros magos, quiero decir que es tan obviamente estúpido. Simplemente no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Snape. ¡Y no entiendo por qué de repente quieres ser su amigo o por qué tienes que abandonar el equipo de Quidditch! Incluso con Ginny como Buscadora, ¡nunca ganaremos la Copa sin ti! "

"¡Ronald Weasley, esto no se trata de Quidditch!", Dijo una voz femenina, esa debe ser la nacida muggles; Granger.

"Está bien, está bien", Weasley continuó quejumbroso, "Todo lo que quise decir es que, sí, por supuesto está bien si prefieres magos a las brujas, pero no deberías haber arrastrado a Ginny en eso. Y no apruebo cómo se comporta ahora, pero no deberías haberla molestado. ¡Y luego está Snape! Es ... ¿Te gusta él o algo así? ¿Es por eso por lo que quieres ser amigo de él? Simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes olvidar cómo era él. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te dio detenciones? ¿O las cosas que solía decir? Sí, así que estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo, pero el hecho de que no fuera realmente malo no significa automáticamente que sea una buena persona. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre los dientes de Hermione?

"¡No me traigas a eso! Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar en mis propias batallas, Ron ", intervino Granger. Hubo un largo silencio, y Snape resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta y ver qué estaban haciendo los tres.

"Si hubiera sabido que era gay antes, nunca me habría involucrado con Ginny. Nunca quise lastimarla y, sinceramente, la amo como a una hermana. Desearía poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero simplemente no puedo quererla de la forma en que ella quiere que lo haga, "dijo Potter con tristeza.

"¿Y Snape?" Preguntó Weasley, sonando enojado. Potter suspiró pesadamente.

"No entiendo cómo todavía puedes odiarlo, Ron. Después de todo lo que aprendimos, ¿eso no cambia las cosas para ti? "Potter respondió con cansancio.

"Bueno, voy a la biblioteca. Deberíamos comenzar con ese ensayo de Transfiguraciones" dijo abruptamente Granger. Snape oyó el crujido de la tela cuando la chica se puso de pie.

"¿Qué? ¡Tenemos el próximo período libre! "Weasley se burló.

"Es para estudiar, no para sentarse aquí. Voy a la biblioteca” la chica dio una pequeña tos," ¿No quieres estudiar también, Ron? "

"Er ... Sí, tienes razón. Quiero estudiar ", dijo Weasley de manera poco convincente. Potter se rió.  
"Bueno, me sentaré aquí y disfrutaré del sol".

"Ooh, lo olvidé. Te compré algunos libros. Son de una librería de libros muggle. Yo, eh, pensé que podrían ser útiles" Granger hizo una pausa y se escuchó el sonido del papel crujiendo.

"¡Hermione!" Dijo Weasley con voz estrangulada. "No se puede andar dando libros a las personas de esa manera".

"Sí, bueno, pensé que Harry podría apreciar un poco más de apoyo de lo que le estabas dando. Aunque ese es un poco ... explícito, pero es mejor saber en lo que te estás metiendo. De todos modos, los otros son en su mayoría ficción, historias sobre muggles gay y este se llama a sí mismo- "

"Hermione!" Potter se atragantó, "¿Me compraste esto?"

"No pensé que quisieras que el Profeta tomara fotos de ti comprando algo así en el Callejón Diagón, no hasta que estés listo. Hay algunos otros, pero no quería llevarlos ".

"Yo... Gracias", dijo Potter con emoción. Snape terminó el hechizo. No tenía ningún interés en ningún libro muggle y el resto de la conversación ya le había dado demasiado para pensar. Potter estaba arriesgando su amistad con alguien que obviamente era un amigo cercano solo por Snape.

Se sintió bien saber que era tan apreciado, pero al mismo tiempo Snape sintió un escalofrío de miedo. ¿No era esta situación similar a cómo habían sido las cosas con Lily? Potter quería ser su amigo, y eso estuvo bien, Potter era lindo y popular, pero Snape siempre había querido que Lily no quisiera otros amigos. Él nunca entendió por qué ella alguna vez había necesitado otros amigos, cuando ella lo tenía a él. Y en sus celos había perdido su amistad. Tal vez esta vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Se haría amigo de Potter y no le importarían las amistades de Potter. No le envidiaría a Potter sus otros amigos.

Con eso decidido, Snape se levantó, y asegurándose de que Potter finalmente estuviera solo se dirigió hacia el otro chico.

Potter estaba sentado leyendo uno de los libros muggle que Granger acababa de darle. Snape miró la portada, fingiendo no saber qué era. Había una imagen de dos jóvenes mirándose tiernamente el uno al otro. Snape se contuvo de burlarse.

"Potter", dijo Snape, parado sobre el niño sentado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para venir aquí, cuando no tenía idea de qué podría decirle a Potter?

"Snape," el chico entrecerró los ojos hacia él, "Siéntate. ¿Qué piensas de las lecciones hasta ahora? Apuesto a que todo es bastante extraño sin todos los demás Slytherins ".

Snape se sentó y se encogió de hombros. Quizás si fuera amigo de sus antiguos compañeros de casa, sería extraño estar sin ellos, pero estaba bastante acostumbrado a estar solo.

"Rompiste con Ginny," dijo Snape vacilante. A Potter le resultó tan fácil decirle esas cosas, y deseaba desesperadamente saber más, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se recibiría su investigación.

"Sí, bueno, no es que estuviéramos saliendo correctamente, pero le dije que todo había terminado y salí con Ron y Hermione. Han sido geniales, creo que a Ron le preocupa más el hecho de que he dejado el equipo de Quidditch que el hecho de que soy gay ".

"¿Ginny no tomó las noticias bien?" Dijo Snape, sosteniendo su espalda rígidamente. Parecía increíble que él estuviera sentado aquí teniendo una conversación relajada y, si no amistosa, por lo menos personal, con Potter.

"No... Ella dice que es solo todo el estrés de la Guerra, y que solo necesito... No sé, ser más físico con ella y entonces todo estará bien." Potter sonaba cansado y Snape sintió un destello de ira y miedo. Cómo se atrevía esta chica a intentar y forzar a Potter a una intimidad física que él no quería, y lo que era peor, tal vez Potter se enamoraría de sus encantos.

"Espero que no le creas," dijo Snape con acidez. Potter negó con la cabeza decisivamente.

"Nah, he estado pensando mucho últimamente. Sobre mi vida y cómo nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que quería, y ahora que Voldemort" se estremeció Snape al escuchar el nombre tan casualmente hablado" ha muerto, voy a hacer lo que quiera y no preocuparme por lo que otras personas esperan de mí."

Snape dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió vagamente. No había necesidad de preocuparse de que Potter fuera difícil de hablar, el chico replicó cada uno de sus pensamientos tan pronto como Snape se acercó a él. Fue notablemente agradable para ser tan obviamente confiable. Snape se relajó un poco más y dejó que su atención se concentrara en la forma en que la luz del sol golpeaba el cabello oscuro de Potter.

"Y después de morir me parece un poco tonto volver y jugar en el equipo de quidditch de la casa, no es que Ron pueda entender eso".

"El señor Weasley no parece particularmente capaz de pensarlo profundamente", murmuró Snape, sin estar seguro de cómo Potter reaccionaría a la crítica de sus amigos, pero Potter simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el lago.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay? ¿Lo sabía mi madre? ¿Crees que a ella le hubiera importado el ser gay? "Potter de repente estalló.

"Tu madre ... Lily estaba al tanto de mis preferencias. Muchos nacidos muggles se sienten incómodos con la aceptación de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico y la familia de Lily no fue diferente " Snape se detuvo cuando Potter parecía estar a punto de llorar. "Yo sabía que prefería a los hombres desde muy temprana edad, incluso antes de convertirme en amigo de Lily, y ella lo aceptó por completo, aunque sus padres y sus abuelos nunca fueron informados. Después de todo, no era asunto de ellos" Se sentía mal, casi vergonzoso, dar esa información personal, pero Potter ya le había contado tantas cosas sobre él mismo, que seguramente se daría cuenta si el gesto no era correspondido.

"Entonces, ¿no crees que a mi madre le importaría, pero mis abuelos podrían haberlo hecho?"

"Exactamente" asintió Snape viendo los ojos verdes de Potter brillar hermosamente con lágrimas no derramadas.

"¿Qué hay de mi papá?" Preguntó Potter en voz baja, Snape frunció el ceño con enojo. No deseaba hablar sobre James Potter, a nadie debería importarle las opiniones de ese bastardo.

"Era un sangre pura, así que dudo que se hubiera preocupado. Tu padre era un matón" Snape se pasó la lengua por el labio tratando de calmarse y decirlo bien," Y vio muchas cosas en mí dignas de desprecio, pero ser gay nunca fue una de ellas” Potter pareció animarse ante eso, pero Snape se sintió como un completo idiota. Podría haber mentido y haberle dicho a Potter que su padre había odiado a los homosexuales y podría haber hecho que el hijo odiara al padre en un brillante acto de venganza. Pero no, él había dicho la verdad en su lugar. Potter le sonrió, su cara tan abierta y honesta que Snape no pudo lamentar sus palabras por más tiempo. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Potter y se arriesgó a mirar esos labios perfectos.


	10. Chapter 10

Granger asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento justo en frente del escritorio de la maestra; la pequeña sabelotodo. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero Granger ya le había dado la espalda. Una chica rubia y delgada con pendientes en forma de vegetales se sentó en el asiento junto a él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ojos grandes. Snape levantó una ceja y abrió su libro de Runas Antiguas; la niña era una Ravenclaw, pero parecía dolorosamente ingenua. Esperaba que ella no fuera otra aduladora que lo confundía con su yo mayor.

"Hola, Severus. Soy Luna. Debes tener cuidado, tu libro se ve como un Torposoplo hubiese hecho su nido en él”.

Snape se asustó, ¿esta chica lo estaba amenazando? Ella solo lo miraba con calma, y no parecía estar ansiosa bajo su mirada incrédula. Su libro era viejo, había sido de su madre antes que él. ¿Esta chica estaba haciendo una broma por su pobreza?

"Podemos compartir si quieres, rocío todos mis libros con cuerno Heffalump para mantener alejados a los Torposoplos, "Luna continuó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

"Eso es innecesario", murmuró Snape, girando su silla un poco lejos de ella.

Snape no conocía al maestro de Runas Antiguas, pero el estilo de enseñanza de la mujer era ciertamente diferente de todos los demás profesores. En lugar de advertencias sobre los EXTASIS y la importancia de estudiar mucho, solo les dio un códice para traducir. Claramente era una especie de prueba, a pesar de que los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos sobre su trabajo. No había revisado ninguna de sus runas, había asumido que esta clase iba a ser una introducción. Granger comenzó a garabatear tan pronto como le fue entregada una copia del códice, apenas tuvo que usar su diccionario. Para su asombro, Luna parecía incluso más hábil.

"¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos? Es agradable cuando trabajamos en parejas, casi parece que somos amigos ", dijo Luna con su voz aburrida, sonando como si estuviera demasiado distraída para concentrarse en la conversación. Sin embargo, la impresión de que era estúpida era obviamente engañosa, su trabajo era de un genio.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué traducción usaste para la segunda runa en la tercera línea?”

A pesar de todo su arduo trabajo preparándose para las clases antes de que comenzara el trimestre, Snape se encontró luchando. Siempre había estado demasiado callado en sus clases como para ser reconocido como el mejor de la clase, nunca había entendido el impulso de ofrecer voluntariamente respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores. Sin embargo, casi siempre fue el primero en dominar un nuevo hechizo o movimiento de varita mágica. Ahora, ese ya no era el caso y Snape lo odiaba.

Granger era insufrible. Debía pasar todas las horas fuera de las clases en la biblioteca, y tenía una memoria que le permitía recordar párrafos enteros de sus libros de texto. Aunque era brillante y estaba dispuesta a estudiar, carecía de un sentimiento innato de magia. Él sonrió ante su cristal de hielo transfigurado, levantando la vista para ver que ella lo estaba mirando con ojos de mal agüero mientras la llama en la parte superior de su vela brillaba y resueltamente sin transgredir. Ella llamó su atención e inmediatamente se giró en su asiento para susurrar furiosamente algo en el oído de Potter.

Potter se giró y lo miró a la cara antes de darle una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa. Si James Potter le hubiera sonreído así, Snape habría sabido que estaba a punto de ser atacado. Cuando este Potter sonrió así Snape no estaba del todo seguro de lo que significaba, pero hizo que algo se revolviera en su estómago y deseó tener diez llamas más que pudiera transfigurar en hielo, solo para Potter.

 

"¡Snape!", Gritó una voz enojada mientras entraba a trompicones en la sala común de Slytherin con una pila de libros de la biblioteca. Ninguno de los Slytherins se había atrevido a levantarle la voz hasta el momento y no tenía la intención de dejarlos comenzar ahora. Encantó los libros para que flotarán a su habitación y examinó al grupo de Slytherins sentados alrededor de la chimenea. Ninguno de ellos vestía uniforme escolar y todos parecían mayores que cualquier Slytherins que hubiera visto hasta ahora. Estos deben ser sus compañeros de año, los que se supone que están bajo arresto domiciliario.

"¿No deberían estar seguros en casa?" Escupió Snape, mirando a los mocosos. Algunos de ellos parecían vagamente familiares y todos vestían ropas tan exquisitas que debieron haber costado más de lo que el padre de Snape había ganado en un año.

"¡Cómo te atreves!", Gritó una chica regordeta con una cara fea. "¡Confiamos en ti! Y tú, tú ... "la niña balbuceó enojada, su cara se puso roja manchada. Ella sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él, la punta de la varita tembló cuando la chica tembló de ira.

"¡Pansy!" Dijo Malfoy, su voz llena del habitual desdén Malfoy, "No seas tan estúpida. ¿De verdad quieres que te envíen a Azkaban?

"Ugh, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡No arriesgaré ir a Azkaban por un pequeño y grasiento traidor!", Dijo un niño grande, parándose y pasando a Snape para salir de la Sala Común. Lentamente, los otros Slytherins siguieron al niño. La mayoría de ellos se negaron a mirar a Snape, mientras que otros lanzaban miradas llenas de odio hacia él, un chico fornido golpeó el hombro de Snape al pasar. Finalmente, solo Malfoy se quedó, tendido torpemente sobre uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?"

"Términos de nuestra sentencia. Puede que estemos bajo arresto domiciliario, pero aun así podemos estudiar para nuestros EXTASIS, y cada cierto tiempo, si nos comportamos bien, podemos regresar a Hogwarts y hablar con nuestros maestros ".

"No te detendré más tiempo entonces", dijo Snape con rigidez. Este chico se parecía tanto a su padre y Snape no quería tener nada que ver con él. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Malfoy habló de nuevo.

"Me preguntaba. Siempre fuiste tan buen maestro, mucho mejor que Sluggy...”

"Estoy muy ocupado, Malfoy".

Malfoy se levantó rápidamente, su rostro de repente se retorcía enojado. Por un segundo Snape estaba convencido de que Malfoy estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero el momento pasó. La cara de Malfoy volvió a su máscara de presunción habitual.

"Nos vemos después, profesor", Malfoy gritó mientras salía de la sala común.

"Sinceramente espero que no", murmuró Snape para sí mismo.

"¡Severus!" Gritó Burbage mientras bajaba de los dormitorios de las chicas. En sus brazos estaba un Caracalla muy infeliz. "¿Viste a los viejos Slytherins? El profesor Slughorn dijo que vendrían y todos estábamos muy preocupados, pero encontré a Caracalla para ti, aunque ellos no saben que es tuyo, pero pensé que sería mejor vigilarlo ", dijo la niña pequeña. Snape resistió el impulso de decirle que se callara. Su yo mayor sabía que la madre de esta niña había muerto. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Lo había presenciado? ¿Alguno de los Slytherins que estuvieron en Hogwarts esta tarde?

Snape silenciosamente tomó a Caracalla de Burbage y silenciosamente se preguntó si la chica estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Gracias, Burbage," Snape le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Caracalla corrió junto a él mientras Snape se adelantaba hacia su habitación. Sluggy había cumplido su amenaza de una reunión del Slug Club. Potter definitivamente estaría allí, después de todo, el viejo Slug difícilmente malgastaría su tiempo y esfuerzo en una reunión que no incluyera al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Snape tendría que prepararse rápidamente, quería lavarse el cabello antes de ver a Potter. Quería verse tan diferente de su yo mayor como fuera posible.

 

Snape deseó que hubiera sido una de las cenas de Sluggy. Si hubiera sido así, podría haber mirado a Potter con impunidad. En cambio, era un buffet, con todo el mundo dando vueltas con pequeños platos en sus manos. Potter y sus seguidores ya estaban allí. La zorra Weasley aún colgaba de Potter. Quizás Potter le había mentido ese día en Pociones. Quizás Potter sabía que Snape lo encontraba atractivo y le había mentido acerca de romper con la chica para acercarse lo suficiente como para robar sus ideas para Pociones.

Snape bebió un sorbo de su bebida y miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras la mano sucia de Weasley se deslizaba a lo largo de la espalda de Potter. El chico se sonrojó y se retorció torpemente, pero no empujó a la chica, como debería haber hecho. Los labios de Snape se tensaron con ira. Tenía que saber si realmente habían terminado o si todo había sido solo una mentira o una broma elaborada por Potter.

Él acunó su varita en su bolsillo y susurró su nuevo hechizo para escuchar a escondidas. Sin sacar su varita, no podía apuntar correctamente y de repente comenzó a escuchar la conversación de Granger y Weasley, que estaban justo detrás de Potter.

"- pero dijiste que hablaríamos con Ginny sobre cómo trata a Harry esta noche".

"¡No, no puedo quedarme!" Dijo Granger con voz aterrorizada, "¡Vi la tarea de Transformaciones de Snape en su escritorio en clase hoy! ¡Era tres veces más de lo que había escrito e investigué tanto! ¡No sé de qué más puedo escribir! ¡Tengo que volver a la biblioteca! "

"Hermione," dijo el chico Weasley, tratando de calmarla, "Eso no se entrega hasta el lunes. Relájate. Iremos a la biblioteca mañana, pasaremos todo el día allí. Nunca dejaste que Snape te molestará tanto cuando era profesor, ¿por qué te importa ahora?”

"No se trata de Snape", dijo Granger con desdén, "¡Simplemente no entiendo cómo tiene tiempo para estudiar tanto! ¿Crees que tiene un giratiempo? "

"¡Eres peor que Harry! ¿A quién le importa lo que Snape hace? ¿Y qué pasa si su tarea es más larga que la tuya?”

Snape terminó el hechizo con un movimiento de su varita. Era bueno saber que Granger lo veía como una competencia, odiaría no ser reconocido.

"¡Snape! ¡Has venido!" Gritó Harry, viniendo hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. La tonta pelirroja lo siguió, frunciendo el ceño a Snape. Les sonrió a los dos. Potter devolvió su sonrisa con una sonrisa más grande y el ceño fruncido de la niña se volvió asesino.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Escupió la Weasley. Snape se encogió de hombros.

"Slughorn insistió bastante en que asistiera. Supongo que quería héroes de la Guerra Mágica, no solo muchachas que pasaran la Guerra de forma segura bajo la protección de mi yo mayor. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

"Ginny es muy buena con el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos", dijo Potter. Snape la miró condescendientemente y vio que su rostro se había vuelto de un rojo preocupante que chocaba horriblemente con su cabello.

"No eres un héroe", dijo la chica, "Si Voldemort estuviera aquí hoy, estarías de rodillas frente a él, rogándole que te dejara convertirte en un Mortífago de nuevo".

No era verdad, lamentó amargamente que alguna vez dejara que su fascinación por los Mortífagos se interpusiera entre Lily y él. Si hubiera pensado que unirse a ellos llevaría a la muerte de Lily, entonces nunca lo habría considerado. Snape se inclinó hacia ella, listo para sisear un bocado de vitriolo hacia ella, pero una mano gorda se aferró a su hombro y lo detuvo.

"¡Ah, ahí estás, mi muchacho! ¡Y veo que has encontrado a Harry! ¡Maravilloso, Maravilloso! Ahora, señorita Weasley, ¿sería tan amable de traerme un vaso de ese delicioso jerez?

La pelirroja asintió enojado y se alejó. Qué inusualmente perspicaz de Sluggy. Snape casi se sintió bien dispuesto hacia él, pero luego Sluggy continuó hablando.

"Es bueno verte siendo amigable con nuestro famoso Slytherin, pero bueno Harry, debes admitir que serías un buen Slytherin", casi se rio en voz alta ante la perspectiva del hijo de James Potter en la casa de la serpiente. Era una idea ridícula, nadie con una cara tan abierta sobreviviría dos minutos en Slytherin.

"No sé nada de eso, profesor", dijo Harry, su voz clara y vacía del desprecio o el disgusto que Snape hubiera esperado.

"Oh, en serio, mi muchacho, un hablante de pársel en Gryffindor. Parece más injusto, ¿no crees, Severus? "

Snape estaba sorprendido. Demasiado sorprendido para responder. Echó un vistazo a Potter, viendo si lo negaría. James Potter habría matado a cualquiera que lo llamara hablante de pársel. Potter asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, como si fuera de conocimiento común que podía hablar con las serpientes, pero su rostro se había vuelto de un color extraño.

"Yo ... ¿Nos disculpa, profesor? Solo recordé que prometí que, eh, le mostraría algo a Snape”

"Por supuesto, Harry, por supuesto. Siempre estoy feliz de alentar la cooperación entre las casas"

Sin otra palabra, Potter agarró su codo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el fondo de la habitación. Finalmente, cuando estaban instalados en una pequeña alcoba y escondidos detrás de una pesada cortina, Potter lo soltó.

"¿Qué significa…?" Comenzó a decir Snape, pero se detuvo. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de la cara de Potter y se veía mortalmente blanco. "¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"Yo era un parselhablante, pero Dumbledore dijo que lo obtuve de Voldemort. ¿Qué pasa si ya no lo entiendo? La gente podrá darse cuenta de que yo era un Ho... "Snape golpeó su mano sobre la boca de Potter para silenciarlo. Su gran mano cubría casi toda la mitad inferior de la cara de Potter. Los labios de Potter se frotaron contra su palma, calientes y ligeramente húmedos.

"No digas esa palabra," siseó Snape, su boca estaba más cerca de la oreja de Potter de lo necesario y podía oler el sabor del champú de Hogwarts en el cabello del chico. "Las personas podrán resolverlo si sigues mencionándolo. ¿Has intentado hablar con una serpiente desde la batalla?” Potter negó con la cabeza.

"Hay una serpiente en el pin de mi capa. ¿Puedes tratar de hablar de con ella? "Potter asintió vigorosamente y Snape retiró su mano a regañadientes. Se sentía casi dolorosamente fría sin la cálida boca de Potter para calentarla.

Potter miró su pecho y comenzó a sisear. Era lo más sensual que había escuchado, los sonidos se deslizaban sobre la ágil lengua de Potter. Snape se sintió endurecido y le agradeció a Merlín por las túnicas de los magos.

"¿Estoy hablando eso?", Le preguntó Potter. Snape frunció el ceño.

"¿No lo puedes distinguir?"

Potter negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar nuevamente en el idioma de las serpientes. Los suaves labios rojos dejaban escapar pequeños ruidos y, maldita sea Merlín, iba a correrse en sus pantalones si Potter no se callaba.

"¡Potter! Eso es suficiente. Eres un hablante de pásel, "dijo Snape, tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de mantener la voz firme cuando todo lo que quería hacer era alcanzar con su mano entre sus piernas y tocarse a sí mismo. Tenía que alejarse de Potter.

"¡Dios! Estaba muy preocupado. Gracias, Snape. ¡No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti! ¡No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso hace mucho tiempo!" Potter se alejó, sus ojos verdes lo miraron, como si hubiera hecho algo increíble.

Snape hizo una pausa. Tenía que hacer que Potter se fuera, pero no quería decir nada que pudiera quitar esa mirada de la cara de Potter.

"Nos echarán de menos si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo. Deberías irte, Potter, esperaré aquí por un minuto para que nadie sospeche nada” Potter asintió como si las palabras de Snape tuvieran algún sentido. ¿Qué importaba que alguien los sorprendiera de pie detrás de una cortina?

"Está bien, iré, eh, voy entonces", dijo Potter, sonrojándose. Antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarse por qué Potter se estaba poniendo rojo, el niño se giró y se fue. Snape se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared, respirando profundamente e intentando calmar su erección.

Finalmente tranquilo, Snape apartó la cortina y fue en busca de Potter. Estaba con sus pequeños compinches, Granger y el chico Weasley. Snape apretó su puño. Potter pasó todo su tiempo con esos idiotas. Lentamente relajó su mano. Esto era lo que se había dado cuenta al otro lado del lago el otro día, esta era la situación en donde se había equivocado con Lily. No debía estar celoso de estos tontos y nunca debía dejar que Potter supiera cuánto odiaba a sus amigos por robarlo de él. Snape se giró y caminó hacia las mazmorras.


	11. Chapter 11

La cantidad de trabajo que tuvo que completar este año fue desalentadora, pero sabía que sería más fácil una vez que hubiera terminado su primera poción para el Gremio. Estaba tan cerca de terminar su antídoto contra el Veritaserum y no podía relajarse hasta que terminara. Le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba.  
"¿Severus?" Susurró nerviosamente la voz de una niña. Snape levantó la vista del tercer lote de su poción que había hecho esa tarde; hacer la poción una y otra vez era la única manera de calibrar los tiempos en que los ingredientes tenían que ser agregados. Burbage estaba de pie en la entrada, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie a otro. "¿Puedo entrar?"  
Snape asintió bruscamente y volvió a su caldero, tenía que hacer un seguimiento de esto.  
"Es solo, es el primer juego de Quidditch, y todos estaban muy emocionados, pero no pude verte en ningún lado. ¿No vas a salir?  
La poción cambio en ese delicado tono azul que había estado buscando y Snape anotó cuánto tiempo le había tomado a este lote.  
"No. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme quieto en el frío camp- ¿por qué no estás en el partido?”  
"Bueno, si no te gusta el Quidditch, entonces no puede ser muy bueno, ¿no? Podría ayudarte, podría cortar algo " dijo Burbage. Snape la miró incrédulo. En toda su vida nunca alguien había valorado su opinión tanto como esta niña pequeña. Tal vez Lily, cuando le había contado sus historias sobre el mundo mágico, tal vez antes de que vinieran a Hogwarts. Mirando esos ojos llenosde confianza, le fue tan imposible decir algo despectivo a Burbage como lo había sido con la joven Lily.  
"El Quidditch está bien. Estoy muy ocupado, ve y únete a tus compañeros de año. Disfrutarás más del juego una vez que te hayan explicado todas las reglas" le dijo Snape. Burbage le sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo terriblemente inteligente.  
"¿Estás seguro? Podría quedarme y ayudar y entonces terminarías más rápido y podríamos ver el final del juego juntos" preguntó Burbage, claramente preocupada que se fuera a perder algo por estar atrapado aquí.  
"¡Ve!" Gritó Snape, su poción de repente comenzó a burbujear enojada. Escuchó la puerta del laboratorio cerrarse de golpe cuando Burbage se escapó y se alegró. El hecho de que odiara el Quidditch no significaba que la joven mestiza también lo hiciera.

 

La poción de Potter estaba a punto de hervir, incluso cuando el chico se preocupaba por ella y agregaba más raíz de apio. Habían estado sentados al lado de cada uno en la clase de Pociones durante semanas, pero Potter nunca le pidió ayuda, ni siquiera intentó echar un vistazo a lo que Snape estaba haciendo con su poción. La clase de séptimo año se había vuelto tan intensa que apenas hubo tiempo durante la lección para que pudieran hacer algo más que intercambiar saludos antes de tener que empezar a trabajar.  
Snape no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no. Sería bueno tener la atención de Potter centrada más en él, pero ¿qué podría decirle al chico? Había tenido la suerte en el pasado de que la conversación fluyera entre ellos, la próxima vez podría no tener tanta suerte. Era mucho mejor sentarse en silencio que arriesgarse a humillarse diciendo algo estúpido a Potter y las lecciones abarrotadas de Sluggy eran una buena excusa para él.  
"¡Solo apaga el fuego, Potter!" Siseó Snape mientras el caldero de Potter soltaba un gorgoteo ominoso.  
"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso definitivamente la arruinará, ¡aún puedo salvarla! "Dijo Potter con sorpresa. Snape dio un fuerte suspiro.  
"Lo único que salvará a ese brebaje es que lo quites del fuego. Tu poción es aceptable, solo se está sobrecalentando "  
Potter le lanzó una mirada de indecisión agonizante y luego apagó el fuego bajo su caldero. Al instante las burbujas se detuvieron y la poción comenzó a verse mejor.  
"Wow, gracias, Snape", dijo Potter, sonriéndole. Snape miró hacia otro lado y odió la forma en que su estómago se sentía extraño y sus palmas extrañamente sudorosas. "Quería preguntarte algo, en realidad. Es la fiesta de Halloween este fin de semana y, eh, habrá un viaje a Hogsmeade durante el día. Entonces, me preguntaba, si estabas pensando en ir a Hogsmeade, ¿y si querías que fueramos juntos?”  
Snape sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su pulso latía fuertemente en sus oídos. ¿Potter le estaba pidiendo salir en una cita? No era posible, tenía que ser una trampa, una broma de algún tipo.  
"¿Por qué querría ir a Hogsmeade contigo?" Gruñó Snape. Potter se sonrojó, pero se mantuvo firme.  
"Sí, tienes razón, fue una idea estúpida de todos modos", dijo enojado Potter, girando rápidamente y yendo a pararse en el escritorio de Granger, su espalda rígida hacia Snape. Se lo merecía por tratar de engañar a Snape así. No iba a caer en el pequeño juego de Potter.  
Había una posibilidad, una posibilidad muy pequeña, de que Potter fuera sincero y de que Snape lo acabara de rechazar. Él bufo ante la idea. Eso era ridículo.

 

Snape caminó a lo largo de la mesa de Slytherin, notando la tensión incómoda entre la mesa. Algunos Slytherins lo miraron y empujaron a sus vecinos, que lo miraron también. Un murmullo bajo se extendió a lo largo de la mesa y llenó a Snape con aprensión.  
"¡Severus!" Gritó Burbage, levantándose de su lugar cerca del frente de la mesa, "¡Te guarde un lugar!" La chica saludó enérgicamente, haciéndole señas. Por lo general, Snape prefería sentarse lo más abajo posible de la mesa durante las fiestas. Si bien la comida era buena, estas cosas eran demasiado ruidosas y no era como si tuviera amigos para conversar mientras comía.  
"¡Todos estaban realmente preocupados por ti! Nadie te había visto en todo el día, y Tarquin dijo que no habías estado en Hogsmeade. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Burbage mientras se sentaba a su lado, la preocupación nublaba su rostro.  
"Estoy bien. Estaba en el laboratorio de Pociones. He terminado mi primera poción para la maestría" Snape no pudo evitar la sonrisa de felicidad y alivio que se extendió por su rostro. Tenía tanto trabajo que terminar para este año y, finalmente, sintió que estaba progresando. Había inventado pociones antes, pero esta, esta era la más complicada hasta el momento. Podría ser clasificado como un poco oscura, pero eso no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. Snape miró a su alrededor con orgullo y vio que todos lo estaban mirando. Algunos le mostraban pequeñas sonrisas, pero la mayoría parecían aliviados. Snape levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.  
"Pensamos que uno de esos Gryffindors te había hecho algo ..."  
"Les dije que estarías en el laboratorio ..."  
"A las otras Casas no les gustamos ..."  
Ellos habían estado preocupados por él. ¡Toda la casa había notado su ausencia y estaban preocupados por él! Era increíble. Mirando a su alrededor, por casualidad captó la mirada de Luna Lovegood. Ella le dirigió una de sus distantes sonrisas y el sentimiento de la primera clase de Runas Antiguas resonó en su cabeza. Esto se sentía casi como tener amigos, y Snape descubrió que le gustaba.  
Envió su poción y la receta al Gremio de Pociones, pero no estaba seguro de lo que inventaría para su segunda poción. Los registros de su yo más viejo tenían bastante pociones inventadas a medias, pero quería que esta fuera su propia idea.  
Las clases eran más fáciles ahora que tenía más tiempo para prepararse para ellas. La satisfacción que tenía cada vez que veía a Granger encorvada sobre una mesa en la biblioteca, rodeada de montones de libros y con el toque de queda a unos minutos era suficiente para asegurarse de que él siempre se quedara más tarde en la biblioteca que ella. Incluso comenzó a responder preguntas en clase, solo para poder ver la frustración en su rostro. Algunas veces les hacía preguntas a los maestros; dicotomías que había encontrado entre diferentes textos, paradojas que hacían que los maestros dieran respuestas largas y complejas, y se entusiasmaban con la inteligencia de su pregunta.  
Y lo mejor era que Granger no quería odiarlo. Ella era demasiado imparcial. Sabía que era la competencia lo que la enfurecía, no el propio Snape. Pero a veces, cuando contestaba una pregunta mejor que ella, o recibía más elogios de un maestro, veía la forma en que lo miraba. Luchando por no odiarlo, desgarrada por sus propios celos y Snape sabía que ella se lo merecía. Ella tenía la atención de Potter y él no.  
La única vez que Potter se había acercado a él en las últimas dos semanas había sido durante su clase de Pociones. Las lecciones todavía estaban demasiado ocupadas para hablar, pero había una cualidad en el silencio de Potter que hizo que Snape pensara que Potter se negaba a hablar con él. Las túnicas de la escuela de Potter lo cubrían por completo, de modo que Snape solo podía ver la parte inferior de sus pantalones muggle asomando por debajo del dobladillo. Snape se sorprendió mirando distraídamente la espalda de Potter; este silencio sería mucho más soportable si Potter no estuviera envuelto en el uniforme escolar y pudiera ver el culo apretado de Potter abrazado por la mezclilla.  
"¿Potter?" Dijo Snape suavemente mientras todos empacaban sus mochilas al final de la clase. Potter lo miró y dejó de hacer su maleta, pero se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
"Snape", respondió Potter cortés y completamente sin su intenso entusiasmo habitual.  
"Yo ... me encontré muy ocupado durante Halloween. El Gremio de Pociones requiere que inventé tres nuevas pociones este año y completé la primera sobre Halloween. Estaba bajo una gran tensión"  
Potter finalmente lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes solemnes y Snape se encontró a sí mismo diciendo las palabras que siempre fueron tan difíciles para él.  
"Lo siento, no pudimos ir a Hogsmeade. El Gremio me contestó esta mañana, aceptaron mi primera creación" insistió Snape. Potter se mordió el labio y sonrió vacilante. Snape había estado estudiando tan duro que había olvidado los labios de Potter, pero ahora estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado en semanas y Snape lo podía recordar. Una pequeña lengua rosada salió corriendo y los lamió. Él tocó esa lengua.  
"Entonces ... ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade juntos?" Preguntó Potter, sonriendo.  
"Sí” dijo Snape, sintiéndose incómodo y expuesto, “Hay otro fin de semana de Hogsmeade justo antes de Navidad, ¿si es apropiado?”  
“¡Muy apropiado!” Potter se entusiasmó, su sonrisa creció de tal manera que su piel de porcelana se arrugo hermosamente.

 

Aunque la mayoría de la escuela era demasiado joven para votar, la fiebre de las elecciones parecía haber afectado a Hogwarts. En su mayor parte, Snape lo ignoró. Los acalorados debates a la hora de la comida fueron solo una distracción para él. Granger rutinariamente leía durante su comida, y Snape no tenía tiempo para perder sino estudiando. No tenía ningún interés en debatir los méritos de Shacklebolt durante su tiempo como Ministro interino y si eso se traduciría en él como un buen ministro permanente; o si el registro de guerra de Witherknot se debían sostener contra él; si votar por Smith era solo un voto de simpatía porque los mortifagos habían matado a toda la familia del nacido muggle.  
“Y, realmente, su plataforma no es Luz u Oscuridad. Él solo dice que las personas deberían ser responsables de sus acciones "  
"Sí, ese es un buen sentimiento para alguien que realmente no participó en la Guerra"  
Snape suspiró y trató de volver a su libro, pero dedos pequeños le pincharon las costillas.  
"¿Severus?¡Severus! Vendrás al partido después del desayuno, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? Es Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y no estás haciendo una de tus pociones de la Maestría, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Burbage emocionada. Los otros pequeños de Primer Año asintieron con ella, su entusiasmo por su compañía era desconcertante.  
"Estaré viendo el partido", gruñó Snape. Granger probablemente también iría, así que no era como si estuviera perdiendo demasiado tiempo. "Te veré allí abajo"  
Cuando se levantó de la mesa, echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Potter. El niño le sonrió y se sonrojó. Snape le devolvió la sonrisa y se deleitó en una sensación de poder, él tenía ese efecto en Potter. Solo una mirada y Potter estaba rojo brillante.  
La pequeña zorra Weasley estaba sentada cerca de Potter y había sido testigo de su intercambio. Ella saltó de su asiento enojada y se alejó. Snape fingió no verla. Después de todo, ella no era importante.

 

"Una buena muestra para Gryffindor, ¿no está de acuerdo, señor Snape?" Dijo la profesora McGonagall astutamente. De verdad, hubiera preferido sentarse con los otros Slytherins pero McGonagall lo había agarrado mientras bajaba al campo e insistió en que se quedara a su lado.  
"Muy" dijo amargamente Snape, causando que McGonagall se volteara hacia él con una sonrisa regodeándose. Alguien que se complacia en la miseria de otra persona no debería ser el Jefe de Gryffindor. Supuso que McGonagall solía ver partidos con su yo mayor, pero honestamente no tenía ningún interés en el juego. No, sus ojos estaban firmemente fijos en Potter.  
El niño estaba mirando el juego con avidez. La zorra pecosa era Buscadora y él la seguía en cada movimiento. Snape quería gritarle. Si quería fingir ser hetero, si quería a la perra repugnante, ¿por qué había acordado ir a una cita con Snape? O tal vez no era una cita después de todo, solo dos personas caminando juntas hacia Hogsmeade.  
Para empeorar las cosas, Snape podía ver a Granger sentada junto a Potter. Ella estaba ignorando el juego y leyendo remilgadamente el libro de Runas Antiguas que tenía la intención de leer esta mañana en lugar de venir a este maldito partido.  
"La señorita Weasley no suele jugar como buscadora, pero ciertamente parece lo suficientemente rápida en una escoba" comentó McGonagall. Snape frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabello enojado.

 

Las clases parecían más fáciles, ahora que el silencio forzado entre él y Potter había terminado. Daba miedo lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y aun así no sabía qué hacer para su segunda poción al Gremio.  
Snape salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, se suponía que se reuniría con Potter en una hora para su viaje a Hogsmeade. Al bajar las escaleras, divisó a Granger y al chico Weasley y, como no deseaba hablar con ellos, especialmente todas las mañanas, se metió en una alcoba que había quedado completamente oculta por un cartel de la campaña electoral de Norman Smith.  
Mientras bajaban lentamente las escaleras, se esforzó por escuchar su conversación.  
"Esta es la primera vez en años que puedo relajarme. No voy a pasar la mañana ayudándote con la tarea que deberías haber terminado la semana pasada"  
"Oh vamos. Solo serán cinco minutos y luego podemos- hey, ¿cómo es que te vas a tomar el día de hoy? "  
Granger dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras pasaban por el escondite de Snape.  
"Snape irá a la cita con Harry, lo que significa que se va a tomar el día libre, lo que significa que lo yo también lo hare"  
"¡Hermione!¡Estas loca! No necesitas el permiso de Snape para relajarte. Merlín, ya es suficientemente malo que Harry...”  
"¡Ronald! Recuerda lo que dijimos sobre dejar que Harry experimente. Si decimos cosas negativas sobre Snape, eso lo hará más atractivo. Es psicología"  
"¡Por Merlín! No entiendo por qué no recuerda como era realmente Snape"  
"¡Porque él no es más el Profesor Snape! Pero Harry ni siquiera conoce a este Snape, él esta f...” Las últimas palabras de Granger se perdieron cuando los dos entraron al Gran Comedor.

Por supuesto, él pensó que era una cita, ¡pero que se lo confirmaran tan abiertamente! Y Potter estaba admitiéndolo libremente a sus amigos. ¡Esto no podría ser una broma! Lo que significaba que realmente iban a tener una cita. Se estremeció súbitamente asustado. ¿De qué hablarían durante horas? ¿Qué pasa si Potter se aburría? ¿Qué debería usar? ¡Tenía una hora para prepararse y tenía que lavar los últimos restos de humos de pociones de su cabello! Se había lavado el cabello anoche, pero probablemente debería hacerlo de nuevo.


End file.
